vida en familia
by dagmw
Summary: secuela de "algo inesperado", historias de la vida cinco años despues
1. familia

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Bueno esta es la secuela, serán algunas historias de la vida de la familia Kanda (Allen, Kanda y los mellizos) y seguiré el consejo de Yami Rosenkreuz de no ser tan apurona y tomarme un tiempo con las actualizaciones a y aunque lo averigüe gracias por responder a mi pregunta de los anónimos Yami Rosenkreuz

Este capitulo tendrá una pequeña introducción antes de empezar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introducción

"_Han pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de Alice__ Ai Kanda y Alexander Taro Kanda, La vida en la orden a cambiado un poco, los padres de Kanda y sus hermanos se han quedado para ayudarlos con el cuidado de los mellizos durante las misiones, aunque no es muy necesario ya que Kanda y Allen han incrementado su eficiencia, en una misión que debería durar un mes ellos vuelven en menos de una semana para ver a sus hijos. A demás de eso se ha descubierto que tanto Alice como Alexander son compatibles, para alivio de sus padres son tipo equipamiento, el arma de Alexander es una espada y la de su hermana es un guante que se convierte__ en una especie__ de garra como la de su madre. Cuando esto fue descubierto se tomo la decisión de que se les permitiría a los mellizos tener vidas normales hasta los diez años y después de eso comenzaría su entrenamiento__ como __exorcistas__."_

Capitulo 1

-Aquí esta el informe de la misión Komui-san-dijo Allen que acababa de llegar de una misión con Kanda, para el joven de cabello blanco es como si estos cinco años no hubieran pasado, se conserva igual de joven y lindo, su cara sigue siendo infantil y dulce con sus grandes ojitos, si no fuera porque a crecido unos seis o siete centímetros y dejo crecer su cabello que ahora llega a mitad de su espalda nadie sabría que ahora tiene veinte.

-si que volvieron rápido-

-che- Kanda al igual que Allen se a conservado bien, excepto por que su cara es ahora un poco mas seria, pero casi no es notorio y como ya estaba terminando su crecimiento su altura solo aumento unos cuatro centímetros.

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a una pequeña niña con dos coletitas y un vestido igual a Allen excepto por su color de ojos y cabello que son de Kanda.

-MAMA!!!!!PAPA!!!!!VOLVIERON!!!!!-grito y se abalanzo de un salto sobre los exorcista recién llegados

-si…Alice-dijo Allen la madre

-donde esta tu hermano Alice-pregunto Kanda

-Taro-chan esta en el umbral- Alice llamaba a su hermano por su segundo nombre debido a que le cuesta pronunciar el nombre tan largo cuando lo usa dice "alezzanded"

De pronto apareció la mini versión de Kanda, que al igual que su hermana solo variaba su color de cabello y ojos.

-Vamos Alexander ven aquí…-llamo Allen con sus brazos abiertos, el joven se acerco lentamente y de brazos cruzados, tan pronto como llego su madre lo levanto en un gran abrazo.

-m-mama eso es vergonzoso!!- grito el pequeño totalmente rojo, el tiene casi la misma personalidad de su padre.

-KYAAAAA!!!TE PARECES TANTO A YUU!!!-grito Allen mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su hijo

-papa…mama de verdad es un chico?- pregunto Alice en los brazos de su padre

-la verdad…es que incluso hoy lo cuestiono…-

-por que mama no parece un chico… MAMA PARECE UNA CHICA!!-grito felizmente la pequeña mientras Allen sentía que le caía un yunque encima

-A-Alice…soy un chico-decía el pobre exorcista

-NOP, MAMA ES UNA CHICA!!-gritaba, el samurái tenia una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-NO TE BURLES YUU!!-grito el exorcista cuya masculinidad es cuestionada

-mama de verdad…pareces chica…-dijo Alexander

-TU TAMBIEN!!??-Allen tenía lágrimas de indignación

-MIRA MAMA LLORA COMO NIÑA!!-gritaba inocentemente Alice mientras apuntaba a su madre

-VAMOS A COMER!!!-grito finalmente el joven de cabello blanco y todos lo siguieron.

-volvieron!-saludo alegremente Lavi

-que le sucede a Allen-kun?-pregunto preocupada lenalee

-los mellizos cuestionan su masculinidad…de nuevo…-dijo el samurái mientras Allen pedía su comida

-no puedo culparlos…-dijo el pelirrojo

-y como les fue?-preguntó la china una vez que el mas joven volvió

-bien, recuperamos una inocencia lenalee- dijo Allen mientras ayudaba a su hija a comer

-eso es estupendo, no se demoraron ni una semana Allen-kun-

-mama, soy una niña grande-replicaba la pequeña mientras su madre sonreía

-y si eres tan grande…por que no puedes cortar la carne sola?-pregunto, Alice sonrojo

-come soba Alice, no debes cortar carne-dijo su hermano que comía lo mismo que su padre

-mama mira Taro-chan se ensució la mejilla!-grito la pequeña, Allen de inmediato saco una servilla y comenzó a limpiar la cara de su hijo

-MAMA DETENTE!!PAPA AYUDA!-gritaba el avergonzado joven

-sabes que cuando entra en "modo madre" nadie lo para…-

-MAMA BASTA!!!-

-Allen por que no vamos a la habitación?-sugirió Kanda para ayudar a su hijo, Allen acepto y la familia se dirigió a la habitación, que volvió a ser ampliada y ahora tiene tres camas

-mama…me peinas?-pregunto Alice a Allen que estaba acostado en su cama junto a Kanda

-por supuesto…-Allen tomo a su hija, la puso en su regazo y comenzó a cepillar suavemente el cabello de la pequeña.

-me gusta cuando mama me peina…-decía la pequeña que comenzaba dormirse

-papa…podemos entrenar?-pregunto Alexander

-por supuesto, pero una vez que tu hermana despierte, sabes que le gusta ver como manejas tu espada- A pesar de que su entrenamiento empezara a los diez, a Alexander le gusta practicar.

-claro-el pequeño subió a la enorme cama y se acomodo para dormir un poco también.

Finalmente toda la familia estaba sumida en un lindo sueño.


	2. capitulo 2

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alexander, Alice despierten papa trae el desayuno…- decía Allen mientras movía suavemente a sus hijos

-tenemos que ir?...-preguntó adormilada Alice

-no puedo irme a matar akumas y dejar la escuela?-pregunto Alexander, haciendo que Allen se parara de un salto y posara sus manos a cada lado de su cadera

-ESO SI QUE NO, USTED VA A ESTUDIAR JOVENCITO- En ese momento Kanda entro con una bandeja

-Allen…cuando haces eso pareces una mujer regañona…-dijo haciendo sonrojar al mas joven

-jejeje…lo siento-

-bueno, coman su desayuno para poder bañarse sus abuelos los están esperando-

-si papa…-respondió al mismo tiempo el par, mientras comenzaban a comer

-MAMA TERMINE!-grito animadamente Alice, que al igual que Allen comía a una velocidad inhumana

-entonces a bañarse-la pequeña fue llevada por su madre al baño, como todavía los mellizos son pequeños necesitan ayuda para bañarse incluso Alexander.

-papa termine- esta vez Kanda tomo a su hijo y lo llevo

Cuando los pequeños se estaban vistiendo con un poco de de ayuda de sus padres golpearon la puerta

-Allen-chan, Yuu-chan están listos los mellizos?-era Yuma

-Un momento!-grito la mama

Y tal como dijo en un momento salieron los mellizos, Alice tenia puesto con vestido rosado con figuras de animalitos y su cabello estaba en dos coletitas, Alexander vestía un pantalón negro junto a una camisa blanca y al igual que su padre su cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta alta y ambos tenían mochilas.

-Niños nosotros vamos a una misión, volvemos en la noche o mañana en la mañana-dijo Kanda

-cuídense mucho-dijo Allen y beso a sus dos hijos

-ADIOS!-gritaron los pequeños mientras dejaban a sus padres atrás

Desde la orden fueron llevados por sus abuelos hasta un edifico pequeño de color celeste

-bueno los abuelos deben irse-dijo Unkei

-cuídense mucho-siguió Yuma

Alice y Alexander entraron a una pequeña sala con unos veinte niños más y adelante en gran escritorio había una mujer de unos veinticinco, con gafas y su cabello castaño atado en un tomate

-Bueno días niños-

-buenos días señorita-contestaron todos los niños

-Bueno antes de comenzar la clase tengo un anuncio, como todos recordaran este sábado hay un campamento familiar por lo que espero que todos asistan-cuando dijo esto ella y toda la clase centraron su mirada en los mellizos

-sus padres vendrán?-

-no lo se-dijo Alexander

-bueno espero que si, nadie ha visto a sus padres ni siquiera yo que soy su profesora-

-mmm…si vinieran papa puede traer Mugen?-pregunto Alice

"_Mugen?...tal vez sea un perro __o__ algo__ así__…"_ pensaba -claro que puede traer a Mugen-respondió la ingenua profesora

-entonces tal vez vengan…-dijo Alexander

El resto del día incluso después de llegar a la orden los mellizos pasaron ideando la forma de convencer a su padre y llegaron a la única conclusión "mama" si hay alguien que sabe como manipular a su padre es Allen, por eso tan pronto como llego fueron a hablar con su madre

-mmm…convencer a Yuu será difícil, pero puedo garantizar que iremos-

-enserió?-pregunto Alice

-por supuesto claro que si se pone duro necesitare su ayuda-

-cuenta con ello!-gritaron ambos

-Entonces vamos- Luego de hacer algunas cosas y conversar con Komui partieron en la búsqueda de Kanda, a quien encontraron en la cafetería comiendo soba un poco después.

-sabes Yuu…los niños tendrán un campamento familiar y…-inmediatamente fue interrumpido

-NO!!-

-pero papa…-insistía Alice

-dije NO-

-bueno Yuu, tu nos obligaste a esto…- en un rápido movimiento Allen tomo a sus dos hijos uno a cada lado, acercaron sus caras contaron "1-2-3" e hicieron las caras mas adorables que pueden haber, con unos enormes ojos de cachorros acompañados de unos pucheros de bebe, en resumen con esas lindas miradas podían derretir los dos polos.

-Por favooor….-dijeron los tres

-ustedes…hacer algo así…-el ojo de Kanda tenia un tic

-POR FAVOOOR…-volvieron a insistir esta vez con una cara aun más adorable

-no podrán… cambiar…mi opinión…-El samurái ya comenzaba a caer

-POOOR FAVOOOOR- ahora lo intentaron con unos ojos vidriosos como si fueran a llorar

-esta bien…-se resigno Kanda mientras azoto su cabeza con la mesa

-ven les dije que no podría resistirse-Allen le dijo a sus hijos, mientras ellos asentían

-pero no se si Komui nos dejara…-dijo Kanda con la esperanza de que desistieran

-la verdad Yuu…ya tenemos todos listo-

-ENTONCES USTEDES SABIAN…-antes de terminar su oración Allen, Alice y Alexander salieron corriendo con la misma cara que pone su madre en el póker

-VUELVAN MALDITA SEA!!-Kanda los salió persiguiendo

-Yuu…es un hombre sometido verdad?-dijo Lavi que había observado todo

-así es…-respondió lenalee

Finalmente Kanda se calmo y estaban listos para dormir pero alguien inrrumpio en la habitacion, eran lenalee y Lavi

-hola Kanda, Allen-kun me preguntaba si Alice quiere hacer una piyamada conmigo y miranda-pregunto, los padres notaron la mirada emocionada de su hija y asintieron

-yo vine por Alexander-dijo el pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudieran contestar Lavi ya estaba arrastrando al pobre niño hacia su habitacion, el adoraba molestar al niño tanto como a su padre

al final Kanda y Allen se quedaron solos

-sabes Allen?-Kanda tenia una mirada lujuriosa

-si?-

-desde hace tiempo que no tenemos una noche solos...quieres aprovecharla?-el menor comprendio lo que estaba incinuando el samurai y sonrojo

-por supuesto- entonces las luces se apagaron

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se si la escuela empieza a esa edad, me guie por mi que a los cinco años andaba en el colegio


	3. paseo familiar

D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Gracias por los Reviews

A gracias por aclararme lo de la escuela Yami Rosenkreuz (si no empieza a los cinco…que hacia metida a esa edad en la escuela?...) y sobre el lemon sabaku no julliet no se…la verdad es que nunca escribo lemon…pero puedo intentarlo aun que no garantizo que sea bueno y tendría que subir la clasificación del fic…si eso no les importa lo hare

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente llego el día sábado y la familia Kanda debería estar arreglando las cosas para su salida…pero en vez de eso podemos observar a Allen corriendo como si estuviera en una maratón por los pasillos de la orden negro a tempranas horas mientras es perseguido por su esposo Kanda que en sus manos lleva un vestido ah y como olvidarlo, los mellizos también lo persiguen

-ALLEN VUELVE ACA!!!-gritaba furioso Kanda

-DE NINGUNA FORMA!!-respondía el joven de cabello blanco que a cada segundo aumentaba su velocidad

-VAMOS MAMA!!!-gritaba Alice

-MAMA ACTUAS COMO UN BEBE!!-grito Alexander

-PREFIERO SER UN BEBE A UN TRAVESTI!!!-

-PERO YA HAS USADO UNO!!!-

-ES DIFERENTE YUU!! YO NO ENTRABA EN MAS ROPA!!-

Hubo un momento en que Alice se detuvo de golpe y se arrojo al suelo, su hermano la miro extrañado pero luego comprendió así que también se tumbo en el suelo y en unos momentos…

-BUAAAA!!!-comenzaron a llorar

Tan pronto sintió los llantos Allen se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr a una velocidad aun mayor que la de huida hacia sus hijos al parecer el joven a entrado en "modo madre"

-QUE LES PASA??!!!LES DUELE ALGO??!!!LES PEGARON??!!!-la madre se puso de rodillas y pregunto totalmente preocupado y alterado

-jijiji…-Allen sintió las suaves risas infantiles con algo de maldad y se dio cuenta que había sido engañado pero tan pronto como se disponía a huir algo agarro su muñeca

-querías escapar?-pregunto Kanda con un tono burlón y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Allen de la cintura y lo coloco sobre su hombro como si estuviera llevando un carga

-bueno niños arreglen sus cosas mientras yo ayudo a su madre- el pequeño par asintió mientras Kanda se encerraba en un habitación junto con Allen, y un momento mas tarde se podían escuchar los gritos

-MALDICION, QUEDATE QUIETO!!-

-JAMAS!!-

-TE TENGO!!!-

-NOOO!! SUELTAME YUU!! NO QUIERO!!!!!NO LO HAGAS!!!!-

-LISTO!!-grito victorioso el samurái

-ERES UN -----Allen fue interrumpido en su grosería…eh…momento de ira.

-LINDA BOCA MOYASHI…-

En un momento salieron un muy cansado Kanda y un muy avergonzado Allen.

-que bien te queda mama!!-decía Alice

-podemos irnos?-pregunto Alexander y sus padres asintieron

La familia salió de la orden para encaminarse hacia la escuela

-Yuu…porque yo tengo que hacerme pasar por mujer…pudiste ser tú…-

-te equivocas en el informe de Alice y Alexander tu figuras como "su madre" o sea "mujer" "femenino" "dama" "señorita"…a demás tengo mas razones…te las digo?-

-no…-el pobre Allen ya no quería seguir matando sus esperanzas y su masculinidad con la dura verdad

-Bueno esta es nuestra sala- Alexander apunto a una pequeña puerta, la que Allen abrió lentamente para ver una sala llena de niños y sus padres mirándolos

-ALICE Y ALEXANDER CRECIERON!!!-grito una niñita al ver a Allen y Kanda mientras todos los demás los miraban atónitos, pero los mellizos rompieron el trance

-no…ellos son nuestros padres-aclaro Alexander que salió desde atrás de su padre

La profesora se acerco lentamente y algo nerviosa

-de verdad son ustedes?-pregunto aunque por el parecido con los mellizos la respuesta era mas que obvia

-tiene algún problema?-.pregunto Kanda con un tono amenazante

-N-no es s-solo que esperaba q-que fueran m-mayores-la pobre mujer apenas podía articular palabras

-perdone su rudeza-dijo Allen tratando de calmarla dándole una de sus típicas sonrisa de "todo esta bien" y al parecer funciono

-soy Allen Wal…Kanda y este es mi esposo Kanda Yuu espere no estamos en Japón entonces es Yuu Kanda o queda igual?…bueno eso no importa jejeje-

-mama….-Al parecer este comportamiento esta haciendo que Alexander pase una pequeña vergüenza, porque el pequeño tenia el ceño fruncido de la misma forma que su padre y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y tan pronto como Allen lo vio…

-KYAAAAA!!!!! ERES IGUALITO A YUU!!!!!- lo levanto en un abrazo y frotaba su mejilla contra la de el mientras todos lo contemplaban con una gotita en la cabeza y Kanda tenia una mano en la cara

-mama…también quiero abrazo…-dijo Alice mientras también era levantada por su madre

-ALLEN COMPORTATE!!-finalmente Kanda estallo

-BUENO YA ES TARDE NOS VAMOS!!!-grito la profesora y todos la siguieron incluso Kanda y Allen con sus dos hijos en los brazos

-mama bájame…-

-eres tan cruel como Yuu…-de mala gana Allen bajo a su hijo pero aun mantenía en sus brazos a Alice al parecer a ella le gusta

Todo el grupo realizo una gran caminata hasta llegar aun pequeño lugar fuera de la cuidad, uno de esos lugares donde el hombre no ha intervenido, que conservan su belleza natural.

-Una vez que se instalen comenzáremos con las actividades- anuncio la profesora haciendo que cada familia se acomodara en el lugar que mas les acomodaba y luego todos se reunieron rodeando a la mujer

-díganme que les parecería una carrera de padres e hijos-sugirió

-che…que estupidez…-susurro Kanda ganándose un codazo en su costado cortesía de Allen

-sh…-el mas joven lo hizo callar

-yo también creo que es una estupidez-dijo Alexander sacándole una sonrisa satisfecha a su padre

-tienes que parecerte tanto a Yuu?-

-los que deseen competir vengan!!!-grito la profesora

-papa…yo quiero…-dijo Alice mientras jalaba el pantalón de su padre

-pero no es mas que una…-Kanda se detuvo al notar la mirada de cachorro que su hija le daba-ARGHHH!! ESTA BIEN!!!- la pequeña sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que su truquito resulto "mama tenia razón…"pensaba

-Yuu no corras muy rápido-le dijo cuando estaban en la línea y una vez que su esposo asintió un poco gruñón se fue a sentar junto a su hijo en frente de un grupo de madres.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que…

-mírala no puede pasar los veinte…-el grupo de madres comenzó a hablar

-siento pena por sus hijos te apuesto que fue un "accidente"…-

-la irresponsabilidad de los jóvenes que se dejan llevar por las hormonas…-

"DE QUE CREEN QUE HABLAN!!!!CLARO QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE PERO NO ESE TIPO DE "ACCIDENTE" COMO SE ATREVEN!!-pensaba Allen

-cálmate mama están celosas…-dijo Alexander

-eh?...-

-mama es obvio tu eres mas joven y sus maridos han babeado por ti todo el día…-

Al final como era de esperarse Alice y Kanda ganaron la carrera y hubo otros juegos más pero fueron interrumpidos por la hora de comer.

Colocaron una gran manta y sobre ella mucha comida que cada familia trajo y cada uno se sentó en el lugar que más les acomodara

-Allen recuerda no comer mucho…-dijo Kanda

-lo se, lo se…-

Las cosas iban muy bien, claro que Allen hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su apetito.

-disculpe señorita-un hombre llamo a Allen

-si?-

-tiene algo en su cara permítame-el hombre saco un arroz que tenia Allen en su mejilla y lo comió, mientras el otro solo podía sonrojarse-así se ve mucho mejor-volvió a Hablar y le dio una sonrisa seductora

-OI-el hombre se volteo para ver una enorme y peligrosa aura que desprendía Kanda y el brillo asesino que había en sus ojos

-que crees que haces maldito-dijo mientras se paraba y sacaba a Mugen que había estado amarrada a su cadera todo el tiempo pero nadie le había tomado importancia y luego señala el cuello del hombre con ella, obviamente todos estaban muertos de miedo.

-s-señor Yuu y-yo solo…-

-SEÑOR YUU? JAMAS ME LLAMES ASI, PRIMERO TE INSINUAS A MI ESPOSA Y LUEGO USAS MI NOMBRE…TE PARTIRE EN DOS!!!-Kanda hizo un rápido movimiento que si el hombre no hubiera esquivado seguramente ya no estaría con vida

-TE LE INSINUASTE A SU ESPOSA!!!???-grito una mujer al parecer la pareja del hombre-ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!-ahora la mujer golpeaba con un bolso a su esposo

-MUERE!!!-grito Kanda pero el hombre salió corriendo y el samurái lo salió persiguiendo con la esposa del sujeto detrás que gritaba que su esposo era "un infeliz, desgraciado, maldito" y un montón de otros adjetivos no aptos para oídos jóvenes por lo que cada madre tapaba los oídos de sus hijos.

-YUU DETENTE!!!-ahora Allen se unió a la persecución tratando de apaciguar la ira de su esposo

-LO HARE UNA VEZ QUE LO DECAPITE!!!-

-ESTOY DE ACUERDO!!-grito la esposa del hombre

-VAMOS YUU!!!NO ES PARA TANTO!!!!-

-jejeje esto es divertido mama y papa debieron venir antes-decía alegremente Alice

-creo que esta será la primera y ultima vez que vengan-dijo Alexander

La persecución duro hasta el atardecer cuando era hora de volver a casa, por suerte Allen evito el asesinato del hombre por parte de Kanda.


	4. aniversario

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

Bueno en este capitulo hay lemon o es lime jejeje clasifíquenlo ustedes porfis…aun que como es primera vez que lo escribo no es bueno…perdón si es demasiado malo…enserio intente hacerlo lo mejor posible

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana tranquila en la orden negro, todo estaba en calma y en la cafetería desayunaban tranquilamente hasta…

-JAJAJAJA!!-una ruidosa risa de Lavi arruino toda la calma

-es increíble que Yuu allá hecho eso…-decía Satoshi que también se encontraba en la cafetería

-entonces después se levanto y comenzó a perseguir al hombre-Alice relataba alegremente su campamento durante el desayuno haciendo sonrojar a Allen que se encontraba a su lado

-jejeje Yuu-chan de verdad te quiere Moyashi-chan-decía el pelirrojo que hacia un esfuerzo increíble para no caerse de espalda de la risa

-cállate imbécil-todos se voltearon para ver a Kanda y Alexander

-terminaron su practica?-pregunto Allen

-si-contesto el samurái que tomo asiento junto a su esposa y su hijo lo imito-no puedo creer que todavía te rías de eso-

-pero Yuu…no creí que fueras tan celoso…-

-no soy celoso…-en este momento todos miraban a Kanda con una cara de "Si como no…"

En ese preciso instante a Lavi le destello un brillo maligno en sus ojos

-entonces…-dijo acercándose a Allen y tomarlo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacía el-esto no te importa verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

-L-Lavi que h-haces?-pregunto Allen totalmente sonrojado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

-dime Yuu?- Lavi pego su mejilla a la de Allen, mientras Kanda ya sacaba su aura asesina, es en estos momentos donde todos se preguntan…Lavi es suicida?

-Lavi…VOY A MATARTE!!!!-grito Kanda antes de sacar a mugen y comenzar a corretear a el pelirrojo que reía a todo pulmón aun cuando su vida estaba en gran peligro

-si que eres fiel a tus palabras Yuu…-murmuro Satoshi al ver a su hermano perseguir a una persona con posible complejo masoquista por una idiotez

En ese momento de la persecución lenalee entro ene la cafetería

-Kanda, Lavi que hacen?-pregunto la china

-intento matar a este conejo pervertido!!-grito Kanda

-Hola lenalee!-contesto simplemente Lavi que no tenia tiempo de hablar si quería preservar su vida

-Buenos días-fue saludada la joven cuando se dirigió a la mesa y tomo asiento

-Allen-kun hoy es tu aniversario de bodas verdad?-pregunto y al escuchar esto Kanda se detuvo y se dirigió a la mesa

-si-respondió el joven

-bueno como "la noche" de una aniversario es tan especial…puedo tener otra pijamada con Alice así los dos estarán solos?-sugirió lenalee haciendo sonrojar a Allen

-si!!! Otra pijamada con tía lenalee!!-celebraba Alice

-sabes yo puedo quedarme con Alexander-dijo Lavi que finalmente se atrevía a acercarse a la mesa

-que porque tengo que quedarme con el conejo idiota-replico el pequeño

-me llamo c-conejo??-Kanda tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción pura

-entonces quédate conmigo-sugirió Satoshi

-bueno, tío Satoshi es más tranquilo-

-ENTONCES SERA UNA PIJAMA TRIPLE!!-grito Lavi

-quien dice que vendrás?-

-déjalo Alexander, Lavi sigue siendo un niño…vendrá aunque le digamos no…-el pequeño solo puso suspirar

El resto del día no tuvo contratiempos y fue bastante calmado hasta la noche

-Feliz aniversario Yuu…-susurro Allen acotado junto a Kanda

-Feliz aniversario Allen…-

Y ambos unieron sus labios en un lindo beso del cual se separaron, pero de inmediato se dieron otro beso, pero este era uno hambriento lleno de pasión del cual solo se separaron por la falta de aire

-Yuu…-susurro Allen cuando Kanda comenzó a plantar pequeños besos en su mentón para luego besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba cada botón de su camisa dejando su pecho descubierto y cubrirlo de besos

Allen envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y soltó el cabello de este para dejarlo caer como una cascada negra y luego comenzar a deshacer los botones de la camisa para acariciar el firme pecho desnudo de Kanda

Cuando las caricias comenzaron a ser insuficientes Kanda comenzó a deslizar los pantalones del mas joven para finalmente dejarlo totalmente desnudo y sonrojado.

-te vez tan lindo así…-Dijo y comenzó a masajear los muslos de Allen suavemente y después introdujo un dedo en la entrada de este, quien soltó un pequeño gemido ante la repentina intrusión haciendo sonreír a Kanda que comenzó a mover su dedo dentro del joven.

Una vez que Allen se acostumbro, Kanda introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo ganando una gran cantidad de gemidos de la boca del más joven.

-…Yuu…-Dijo casi en susurro para luego comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones del mayor, Kanda comprendió lo que quería y retiro sus dedos para facilitar la eliminación de sus pantalones, una vez que se los quito el samurái tomo las piernas de Allen y las coloco una en cada hombro dejándolo en una posición perfecta para que Kanda introdujera lentamente su erección en la pequeña entrada.

-aah!...ah! YUU!!-gritaba Allen de placer una vez que Kanda comenzó a dar suaves embestidas que no tardaron en volverse mas rápidas y fuertes haciendo irregular la respiración de ambos, Kanda con una mano tomo la erección de su amante y comenzó a masajearla excitando cada vez mas al joven y a el mismo.

-AAH! YUU VOY...VOY A...AH!!-Entonces el liquido blanco quedo esparcido en ambos, Kanda dio un par mas de embestidas y salió cuidadosamente de su pequeño amor para luego atraerlo a su pecho y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Duerme bien…-le dijo y luego beso la cicatriz de Allen

-buenas noches Yuu…-y ambos no tardaron en dormirse

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se encamino a la cafetería para encontrarse con sus hijos y lo que vieron los dejos atónitos, vieron a Alice junto a lenalee reírse de una forma extraña hasta se podría decir…pervertida mientras que Alexander estaba al lado de Lavi y Satoshi sentado aferrándose a sus rodillas y se movía de lado a lado sin mencionas que estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

-QUE LES PASA??!!!-grito Allen al verlos

-mama y papa no hacen eso…mama y papa no hacen eso…mama y papa no hacen eso…-escucharon murmuran a Alexander

-Alexander que te pasa?-

-verán…-interrumpió Satoshi-Ayer Alexander pregunto por que no podían ver lo que ustedes hacían…y Lavi le dio una clase sobre el sexo también le mostro algunos doujinshis de Momoko y lenalee y bueno…-

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!-gritaron mientras el pelirrojo ya huía, Kanda desenfundo a Mugen mientras que Allen activo su inocencia y comenzaron a corretear al futuro bookman

-y que le paso a Alice?-le pregunto Satoshi a lenalee

-bueno ella hizo la misma pregunta que Alexander, pero como ella es mujer…-

-no me digas…una nueva integrante del club "fan Yaoi"?-la china solo asintió

-así que ahora tienen a un hijo con fobia al sexo y una hija amante de el entre hombres…-termino Satoshi con un suspiro

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si de verdad es muy malo díganme y lo remplazo por un capitulo sin lemon o lime…enserio lo siento pero no se escribir buen lemon…me voy antes de seguir disculpándome como Miranda


	5. cumpleaños

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

Kyurengo y Yami Rosenkreuz gracias por su opinión del ultimo capitulo, me calmo mucho, creo que ya no es necesario que lo cambie… (…O Me tire por la ventana…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde esa noche han pasado unos meses y ha llegado otra época especial…el cumpleaños de los mellizos

-rosa o celeste…rosa o celeste…-decía Allen en la cafetería con una cinta rosa en la mano derecha y una celeste en la mano izquierda

-Allen porque no pones las dos?-le sugirió Kanda que en sus manos tenia un montón de adornos

-ERES UN GENIO YUU!!!-grito Alegremente antes de salir corriendo a poner las cintas

-jejeje Allen es un buen ejemplo de madre-dijo Lavi que apareció junto a lenalee

-es cierto, pone mucho empeño en la fiesta-dijo la china

-lo se…anoche no pude dormir porque se paso diciendo "las servillas dobladas en triangulo o mejor simples?" "Alice se vera bien con su vestidito" "Alexander querrá vainilla o fresas?" y blablabla…-Y por las enormes ojeras que tenia debajo de sus ojos nadie dudo de sus palabras

-pero bueno donde están los cumpleañeros?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-están en la cuidad con Kaa-san y tou-san volverán en mas o menos una hora-

-Entonces terminemos de decorar-

-NO LE PONGAS ESO ALEXANDER ES ALERGICO!!-se escucho un grito de Allen desde la cocina haciendo que Kanda y los demás fueran a mirar para encontrarse con el joven de cabello blanco en su "modo madre" regañando a un pobre buscador que estaba ayudando en la cocina porque "Alexander era alérgico a la canela", "a Alice le gustan las galletas con un poco de vainilla" "no deben tener mucha azúcar o se ponen hiperactivos" y un montón de cosas mas

-jejeje esto me recuerda hace años…-decía Lavi

-que paso?-le pregunto curiosa lenalee

-aah…lo que pasa es que cuando Alexander era bebe tuve que cambiarlo una vez y Allen me regaño de la misma forma "por que estaba chueco" "se te olvido el talco" "si no lo lavo bien se le irritara la piel"…- ellos conversaban mientras Allen comenzó a regañar a otro pobre buscador

-jejeje…últimamente Allen-kun esta más regañón y preocupado tal vez algo le pasa-

-Tal vez esta embarazado de nuevo- bromeo Lavi sacándole una risita a los cercanos, claro esta con excepción de Kanda

-eres un idiota…-le dijo friamente

Y como dijo Kanda más o menos una hora después llegaron Alice y Alexander en compañía de sus abuelos para ser recibidos por un grande y fuerte

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!-de toda la orden

El par de pequeños se acercaron corriendo hacia sus padres para comenzar la fiesta que toda la orden había armado con cariño y esfuerzo para ellos.

Jugaron con Lavi, bailaron con lenalee conversaron con los buscadores y abrieron regalos, un osito y un gatito de peluche, una muñeca, un vestido, una pulsera, una falda, lápices y cientos de cosas para su cabello fueron regalos para Alice.

Una funda nueva para espada, un camioncito y figuritas, varios pantalones, una liga para el cabello, un libro, un soldadito y una pistola de mentiras fueron los de Alexander a demás a los dos Komui les regalo un Komurin el cual fue partido por la hoja de Kanda apenas se asomo, el no quería que esta fiesta terminara como su boda

-Ahora el pastel!!-anuncio Jerry mientras repartía un hermoso pastel de chocolate adornado con fresas y flores de azucar

-ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO JERRY-SAN FELICITACIONES!!-grito Alice mientras los demás asentían

-en realidad…-hablo el cocinero de sexualidad dudosa-lo hizo Allen

En ese momento la mayoría veía a Allen en completo asombro mientras este se sonrojaba por eso

-tenias bien guardado este talento Moyashi-chan!-le grito Lavi

-deberías cocinar mas seguido mama!!-gritaban los mellizos

Después de eso comenzaron a bailar, excepto Kanda que simplemente miraba, y Allen que cuando nadie lo veía se fue a un apartado rincón a comer…y cuando nadie lo veía puso un poco de tierra en su pastel y se lo comio


	6. hay vamos de nuevo

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews…y para los (o son todas mujeres?) que no entendieron el final del anterior, en este capitulo lo harán.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un semana más tarde en la cafetería

-Allen-kun es mi imaginación o tienes un poco de pancita…bueno casi no se nota pero aun asi…-Comento Lenalee

-enserio?...no lo había notado- respondió el joven de cabello blanco mientras comía un Dango

-de seguro es porque no hemos tenido misiones y sigues comiendo como elefante…-murmuró Kanda pero Allen pudo escucharlo

-ESO NO ES VERDAD!!-grito completamente indignando

-la verdad, si lo es-comento Lavi sacándole a Allen un puchero

-no te preocupes mama, siempre te querré flaquito o gordito-dijo tiernamente Alice mientras con sus bracitos rodeaba el abdomen de Allen

-g-gracias Alice…-Allen dijo con lagrimas anime mientras Lavi se reía

-mama has pensado en una dieta?-sugirió Alexander que comia soba

-JAMAS!-grito con una expresión que decía claramente "YO VIVO PARA COMER"

-Walker-dono Kanda-dono-llamo Thoma que acaba de llegar-Komui los llama en su oficina-Tan pronto escucharon eso se despidieron de sus hijos y partieron al encuentro con el científico

-Komui-san que sucede?- hablo primero Allen una vez que llegaron

-en este mismo instante partirán a recoger una inocencia, solo tendrán que recogerla así que no les tomara mas de un día, vallan afuera Thoma los espera-ambos asintieron y se marcharon con Thoma a recuperar la inocencia.

Como dijo Komui no tardaron ni un día y ya iban en un tren de vuelta a la orden

-Allen te sientes bien?-pregunto Kanda al joven que tenia una cara de cansancio y estaba pálido

-s-si solo estoy un poco mareado…-le respondió

-es bastante extraño que te marees…-murmuro para si Kanda poniendo un mano en la frente de Allen para buscar signos de fiebre pero no había-Tal vez comiste algo en mal estado-

-tal vez…-en un instante la cara del menor se puso algo verde asustando al samurai

-Q-Que te pasa?-pregunto Kanda mientras internamente rezaba por que Allen no hiciera eso, pero al parecer sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas

-WAAAAAGGG!!!-Allen vomito encima de el

Thoma escucho el ruido y entro a la cabina

-…desea una toalla?-pregunto sin saber que mas decir para luego escuchar un montón de palabras que no deben ser usadas saliendo de la boca de Kanda, por suerte ya faltaba poco para llegar a la orden

-maldición…-decía Kanda en los pasillos de la orden hacia la enfermería vistiendo solo pantalones y zapatos mientras cargaba a Allen al estilo nupcial

-sucede algo?-pregunto la enfermera

-creo que esta enfermo del estomago- Kanda hablo mientras ponía a su pareja en un cama

-déjalo aquí para que lo examinemos y venlo a buscar mañana- Asintió y se marcho a su habitación para tratar de dormir pero por mas que lo intento no pudo por la preocupación de que Allen estuviera enfermo por eso tan pronto amaneció se dirigió a la enfermería pero Allen no estaba

-Esta con Komui-dijo la enfermera al verlo

"_Con Komui?..." _pensaba desconcertado mientras iba hacia la oficina

-KOMUI QUE PASA CON ALLEN!!!??-grito apenas llego

-K-Kanda Allen esta ahí-apunto al sofá y en efecto estaba hay…pero estaba muy sonrojado

-entonces que tiene?...intoxicación o algo?-pregunto el samurái que tomaba asiento al lado de su pareja

-Kanda usaron la protección que les dije?-pregunto Komui serio mientras Allen enrojecía mas

-NO TENGO PORQUE HABLARLE DE MI VIDA PRIVADA!-grito este también muy rojo

-la usan?-reitero

-SI!!-Grito sumamente avergonzado con la esperanza de callar al cientifico

-la usaste en tu aniversario?-

-CLARO QUE…espera no…no me digas que…-Allen solamente sonrojo mas haciendo a Kanda ampliar sus ojos y ponerse palido

-E-ESTAS EMBARAZADO!!!??-

-jejeje…serás papa de nuevo…- Kanda se quedo sin palabras…antojos, cambios de humor…solo de imaginar eso…al final se desmayo


	7. todos saben

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews…con el cometario de Narien me quede pensativa…Un bebe, gemelos, mellizos de nuevo…trillizos, cuatrillizos, quintillizos!!… no…no puedo ser tan cruel con Kanda…o si?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En este momento Kanda se encuentra en su habitación recostado inconsciente en su cama con Allen sentado a su lado quien acariciaba su largo cabello negro (yo creo que el cabello de Kanda es negro)

-mmm…me desmaye verdad?-pregunto Kanda apenas despertó

-jejeje-Allen rio-si te desmayaste-

-no puedes culparme...-dijo haciendo sonreír a Allen

De pronto un par de imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Kanda

-LOS NIÑOS!!-grito saltando de la cama

-cuales?...Alice y Alexander o… "los" que vienen?-El mas joven bromeo con el numero haciendo al samurái ampliar sus ojos y ponerce un poco palido

-estas bromeando verdad?...-

-CLARO QUE SI!!-contesto muy animado y divertido por la reacción de su pareja mientras el otro suspiraba de alivio y el color volvia a su cara

-…bueno yo me refería a si los niños saben de tu embarazo-

-no saben…pensé decirles ahora pero…y si reaccionan mal? He leído que a veces los niños se ponen celosos o…-Kanda interrumpió

-leíste los libros que Lavi te compro la otra vez verdad?-

-tal vez un poco…-dijo evadiendo la mirada de su esposo

-MAMA PAPA!!!!-la pequeña Alice entro gritando en la habitación junto a su hermano

-Q-que pasa?-pregunto Allen al ver a sus hijos tan alterados

-ESQUENOSDIJERONQUEPAPASEDESMAYO!!-grito apresurada

-es que nos dijeron que papa se desmayo-repitió Alexander de forma clara y entendible

-ya veo…pero como pueden ver papa esta bien-dijo Allen para calmar a sus hijos

-si…pero…porque te desmayaste papa?-Tanto Kanda como Allen congelaron ante las palabras del niño

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que yo…-Allen estaba muy sonrojado y jugueteaba con sus dedos índices tímidamente, Kanda noto que el mas joven no seguiría hablando

-recuerdan que mama había engordado un poquito?-pregunto Kanda y sus hijos asintieron-bueno, sabemos la causa lo que pasa es…-El samurái todavía no sabia como continuar esa frase-agh! MAMA TENDRE OTRO BEBE!-no pudo mas y lo soltó de golpe mientras los ojitos de sus hijos se ampliaban

-que sutileza Yuu…-dijo muy sarcásticamente Allen

-che-

-otro hermano?...bueno podría enseñarle a usar la espada…-dijo Alexander haciendo sonreír a sus padres pero luego miraron a Alice que tenia la cara oculta entre su cabello y la cabeza baja

-P-pasa algo Alice?-preguntaron ambos pero la niña no respondía, tal vez la noticia la afecto mucho pensaban preocupados pero de pronto la niña levanto su cabeza para mostrar unos enormes ojitos llenos de emoción y una sonrisa enorme

-TENDRE OTRO HERMANITO!!!!!!-grito sumamente feliz sorprendiendo totalmente a sus padres

De pronto la niña salió corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba por toda al orden "OTRO HERMANITO!!! UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE!!! MAMA TENDRE OTRO BEBE!!!!-en unos minutos toda persona en la orden sabia que Allen Walker estaba embarazado

-creo…que le gusto la noticia…-dijo Allen antes de sentir una gran cantidad de pasos acercándose a gran velocidad y en unos momentos dentro de la habitación estaban Yuma, Unkei, Heiji, Kyoko, Momoko, Satoshi, lenalee y Lavi

-YUU-CHAN!!!ALLEN-CHAN!!! COMO PUDIERON GUARDARSE ALGO ASI!!!-grito Yuma

-se les olvido la protección verdad?-dijo Lavi con una sonrisa perversa

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO CONEJO!!-grito Kanda mientras Allen se ruborizaba "_es que acaso todos sabes de ESO!!!?" _pensaba

-cuanto tienes Allen-chan?-pregunto Heiji

-veamos la ultima ve que lo hi…-Allen se callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

-mama y papa no hacen eso…mama y papa no hacen eso…-todos miraban a Alexander que estaba sentado en el piso aferrándose a sus rodillas, al parecer ese trauma causado por Lavi todavía no a sido superado

-jijiji…-ahora todos veían a Alice riéndose de forma pervertida y sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas…Esto fue causado por lenalee

-creo que un poco mas de un mes-dijo Allen al fin

-en menos de ocho meses…seré abuela de nuevo…-decía Yuma llena de emoción y luego miro a Heiji y Kyoko-ustedes también podrían darme nietos saben?-dijo

-todavía soy muy joven-dijo Kyoko

-lo mismo…-dijo Heiji

-si como no…Allen me dio a mis primeros nietos a sus quince años…-

-KAA-SAN!!-grito Kanda ante el comportamiento de su madre

-Que?...cualquier mujer de mi edad quiere muchos nietos a demás yo tengo cinco hijos y solo dos nietos… -

-pero bueno…será igual que la otra vez?-pregunto Lavi

-si, nosotros no iremos a misiones hasta que Allen de a luz, incluso nos ayudaran con compras y otras cosas…-

-eso es extraño-dijo lenalee

-creo que es porque la vez pasada Allen dio a luz a dos niños compatibles con inocencia, supongo que es por agradecimiento de eso y además tal vez este niño que viene podría ser otro usuario-resumió Lavi

-saben…mama esta verde…-dijo Alice y todo se voltearon a ver a Allen tratando de reprimir que su comida "regresara"

-SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!!-grito Lavi y todos salieron corriendo dejando a Kanda solo

-Allen por favor aguan…-se vio interrumpido en su ruego

-WAAAAAAAAGGGG!!-

-POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO!!!!!!?-


	8. nos vamos de viaje?

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes y medio más tarde

-Papa ya escondimos todas las cosas punzantes-decía Alice junto a Alexander a su padre que tenia una libretita en mano

-papa eso es para que mama no se dañe verdad?-pregunto Alexander porque su padre les había ordenado esconder cualquier cosa con punta mientras Allen dormía

-claro que no, es por nuestra seguridad Allen se vuelve mas violento durante este mes-respondió

-pero tanto para incluso esconder un lápiz?-volvió a preguntar

-YUU!!!! ESCONDISTE MIS GALLETAS VERDAD!!!-se escucho un grito de Allen desde la habitación asustando a los mellizos incluso a Kanda

-DONDE ESTAN!!!!!!!!!!!-después de ese grito la puerta quedo destrozada porque Allen había arrojado una silla

-Papa jamás volveré a dudar de ti…-dijo Alexander para luego salir corriendo cuando vieron al furioso joven salir de la habitación con los ojos rojos de rabia

- falta dejar a Mugen con Hevlaska-

-por que a Hev papa?-pregunto Alice quien tampoco es capaz de pronunciar correctamente "Hevlaska" por eso lo abrevia

-Porque es la única que mantendrá segura a Mugen-dijo cuando llegaron

-Sucede algo?...-pregunto Hevlaska

-Quiero que mantengas a Mugen durante un tiempo-

-Esta bien…-dicho esto tomo el arma de Kanda y la introdujo en su interior

-bien solo falta esconder las macetas- Hablo Kanda ya en los pasillos de la orden

-oye papa de que sirve esconder todas esas cosas si el brazo de mama es un arma capaz de mutilarnos a todos?-pregunto Alexander

-lo que pasa es que Allen en su embarazo no puede activar aun que lo intente-

-porque?-ahora pregunto Alice

-porque activar su inocencia gasta mucha energía y en este momento su cuerpo la usa toda en él, su bebe y mantener la inocencia, no queda nada para activar-

-ya veo…- su conversación quedo hasta hay porque ya estaban delante de la habitación

-si esta de mal humor…huyan…-Kanda dio la ultima indicación antes de abrir la puerta, apenas se había abierto un poco se puso ver a Allen de pie frente a ellos con los ojos llorosos

-YUU PERDON NO DEBI GRITARTE!!!!- dijo antes de abrazar a su esposo-PERDON!!!!LO SIENTO!!!DISCULPAME!!!!-seguía gritando

-así que estos son los cambios de humor…-murmuro Alexander

-ya, ya Allen!! Te perdono!!!enserio!!! deja de llorar!!!-Kanda intentaba desesperadamente calmar a su pareja

-MAMA CALMATE, PAPA NO ESTA ENOJADO!!!-gritaron los mellizos tratando de ayudar a su padre que ahora estaba mojado por tantas lagrimas

-de verdad?-pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas

-si de verdad, vamos a comer algo Allen?-

-bueno…-respondió tomando la mano de Kanda y con los mellizos a su lado partieron a la cafetería

-que quiere la mama mas adorable de la orden!-pregunto Jerry mientras Allen se sonrojaba

-quiero…tortilla de espinacas, hamburguesa pero en vez de lechuga que tenga repollo y la carne con azúcar y no con sal, espagueti con mermelada en vez de salsa y cien dangos con salsa de tomate por favor!- Alexander y Alice contemplaban a su madre en completo asombro

-De inmediato!-Jerry ya sabia de los antojos asi que no se extraño tanto

En un momento estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente en una mesa, hasta que Kanda noto algo en la comida de Allen

-Allen…-

-si Yuu?-

-que yo recuerde…tus Dangos no tenían tierra…- Kanda le miro con la palabra "EXPLICA..." en la cara mientras Allen desviaba su mirada

-jejejeje…-se rio nerviosamente

-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO DEBES COMER ESO!!!-

-pero sabe bien!!-protesto

-CLARO QUE NOmhpmhp- Un dango con salsa de tomate y tierra directo a la boca de Kanda cortesía de Allen

-Voy a vomitar-El samurái se cubrió la boca y salió corriendo al baño pero a diferencia de Allen el si llego

-pobre papa…-dijo Alice y Alexander asintió

Una vez que Kanda termino y se lavo la boca unas veinte veces se fueron a la habitación

-Mama mama!-llamo Alice a Allen quien estaba recostado en la cama junto a Kanda

-si Alice?- La pequeña se había subido a la cama y acariciaba la pancita de su madre

-Mama, tendrás un bebe verdad?- pregunto y su madre asintió

-No pueden ser mas?-

-eh?!-tanto Kanda como Allen se sorprendieron

-Es que uno es muy poquito…que te parecen dos, o tres cuatro quizá cinco o seis o mas!!!- gritaba la niña esperanzada

-A-Alice…no soy una fabrica de bebes…-

-pero…yo quería varios hermanitos…-decía tristemente la niña-están seguros que solo es uno?-

-claro que…no…no me he hecho ningún examen…-

-NO TE LO HAS HECHO?!-pregunto Kanda

-no, Komui-san me dijo que no puede saber cuantos serán hasta los cinco o seis meses como mínimo…-

-BIEN!!!-gritaba Alice al ver una esperanza-pero…si solo es uno lo harían de nuevo para tener mas?-pregunto la niña

-…"Harían"?...-

-LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron ambos padres

Oficina de Komui

-pasa Algo mi querida lenalee?-

-Nii-san te parecerá extraño, pero quiero irme en una misión ahora… presiento algo malo-

Habitación Familiar

-Por dios esa mujer!!!-grito Kanda

-Alice no debes decir esas cosas…-Allen trataba de salvar la inocencia de su hija

-por que no? No es así como quedaste embarazado? por que ya se que la cigüeña no tiene nada que ver…-dijo Alice influenciada por lenalee

-bueno si pero…-

-acaso fue en ese momento en que papa te beso apasionadamente mientras tu acariciabas su pecho, y luego deshizo tu camisa para morder suavemente tus pezones para deleitarse con los gemidos de placer que salían de tu boca y…-Allen y Kanda quien tapaba los oídos de Alexander solo miraban a su hija en completo asombro

-bueno…eso sale en los doujinshis de tía lenalee jejeje-

3-2-1-nuevamente…

-LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!- ambos gritaron y luego salieron corriendo hacia la oficina de Komui con Alexander y Alice atrás para encontrar a la corrupción en botas y falda mejor conocida como Lenalee Lee pero solo encontraron a Komui y el resto de departamento de ciencias

-Komui donde esta Lenalee-dijo Kanda muy irritado

-se acaba de ir en una misión dijo que sintió algo….-

-maldición, las mujeres y su intuición-dijo Kanda

-Oye yo también tengo intuición!- grito Allen

-lo se…-susurro casi inaudible

_"RING"!!!__ "RING_E"!!!El teléfono sonó

-disculpen…OH QUERIDO BAK-

-_NO ME DIGAS QUERIDO__-_se escucho desde la otra línea

-solo por eso llamas que extraño en ti!!-decía Komui

-Que pasa Komui-san?-

-Oh Allen-kun te gustaría hablar con Bak?- apenas había terminado la frase y Allen lo mando a volar de un solo panzazo para tomar el teléfono

-BAK-SAN!-

-_Walker… cuantos años han sido cinco o seis?__ Es cierto lamento no haber ido a tu boda__-_

-no se preocupe, como esta?-

-_bien, oye Walker te gustaría venir?__Como no hay actividad todas las sedes están tranquilas_-

-POR SUPUESTO! eh…pero pueden ir mas personas?-

_-Claro-_

-BIEN!! Entonces nos veremos pronto adiós!- dijo para finalizar la llamada- NOS VAMOS A CHINA!-

-EH!!??-gritaron Kanda y los mellizos

-ah es cierto…Komui-san no hay problema verdad?-

-cla…ro…que no…-dijo todavía aturdido

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y creo que no dije que Bak y Allen ya se conocían en esta época verdad?...bueno ahora lo saben


	9. reunion

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y karen de verdad no sabes quien es bak? Bak Chan es el jefe de la rama asiatica, el ayudo a Allen con la recuperacion de su arma, creo que aparece en el capitulo 58 del anime del manga no recuerdo...si te preguntas ¿porque esta loca lo metio en el fic? es por que me cae muy bien a demas seria divertido ver la reaccion en la rama asiatica despues de conocer al valiente Allen Walker antes y verlo ahora con panza y vestido jejeje

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos días mas tarde…

-tengan cuidado, Allen-chan no te agites, coman apropiadamente y…-Yuma como toda la familia de Kanda se entero que partían a china…

-Kaa-san basta!-grito Kanda

-a es cierto! Allen-chan note que tu ropa ya empieza a apretarte- dijo haciendo que Allen se mirara y Yuma tenia razón había un botoncito apunto de salir disparado

-POR ESO COMPRE ESTO!-grito alegremente la mujer antes de mostrar un vestido de color blanco con volates en el escote y el borde que llegaba hasta las rodillas

-Pero jeje preferiría que me vieran con pantalones…-

-aah…entiendo…no te preocupes, las horas que pase buscando en las tiendas no fueron tantas…-empezó a decir la madre de Kanda-y tampoco buscar uno blanco fue tan difícil, considerando que ahora siempre son coloridos, ah! También no te preocupes por el precio…la seda pura tampoco es tan cara…-La mujer saco un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas de cocodrilo- soy tan inútil…ni siquiera pude escogerte un buen vestido…-

-LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! NO QUERIA HERIRLA!!!-grito Allen llorando mientras tomaba el vestido-ES UN VESTIDO HERMOSO!!! LO USARE!!!-grito antes de salir corriendo a cambiarse

-Kaa-san…eso fue bajo…-dijo Satoshi

-QUE?...Allen-chan se estaba ahogando con esa ropa, a demás el tiene una gran belleza como para desperdiciarla usando siempre la misma ropa, debe sacarle provecho-se defendió la mujer

-LISTO!-Allen volvió usando el vestido y con su cabello largo nadie aseguraba que es hombre

-TE QUEDA TAN BIEN!!-grito Yuma y Kanda se sonrojaba mientras veía a su moyashi en ese vestido- me dijeron que se quedaran dos días verdad?-Allen y Kanda asintieron-Por eso te metí dos vestido mas en la maleta-

-Oye Allen debemos ir a al oficina de Komui-dijo Kanda para luego partir junto a su pareja e hijos hacia la oficina del científico pero al llegar se lo encontraron durmiendo encima de unos papeles en su escritorio

-Voy…-Kanda se puso en el oído de Komui y…-lenalee…va a casarse- recibió la reacción de inmediato

-NOOOO LENALEEE!!!-después miro a Kanda-Y CON KANDA!!!SINVERGUENZA TIENES HIJOS Y A ALLEN-KUN EMBARAZADO Y TODAVIA QUIERES A MI LENALEE!!! ANIMAL DEGENERADO!!INSACIABLE PERVERTIDO!!! ENFERMO…-Komui iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido

-KOMUI-SAN YUU NO VA A CASARSE CON LENALEE!!!-

-ah?...lo siento jejeje-

-Bueno para que nos llamo-pregunto Kanda ya irritado

-lo que pasa es que no se irán en barco o algo así, usaran el Arca-

-el arca?-los mellizos dijeron y ladearon sus cabezas

Komui se paro y los dirigió al lugar donde estaba actualmente el Arca

-Bueno Allen-kun tu sabes manejarla, tienen todas sus cosas?-pregunto y todo asintieron-Ah! Es cierto puede que te de frio con ese vestido Allen-kun ten-El científico le dio a Allen un largo abrigo negro, cuando se lo puso no se veía el vestido y disimulaba su pancita-CUIDENSE!!-grito el científico antes de que desaparecieran

-mmm…me pregunto si Allen-kun estará al tanto que en la rama asiática no tiene idea que cuando se caso lo hizo con un hombre, que tiene hijos y a demás esta embarazado…bueno, IRE POR CAFÉ!!-El despreocupado e irresponsable científico se marcho como había dicho por más café

Rama asiática

-Wong esta lista la habitación de Walker?-pregunto Bak

-si-

-Walker?-se escucho al voz de tres personas eras Rikei Shifu y Lou fa

-Walker-san vendrá?-pregunto la joven de lentes que hace tiempo se dio por vencida con Allen

-si bueno quería que fuera sorpresa-

-Fou no se enojara por que no le dijeran?- dijo Shifu y Bak se congelo

-MALDICION!! ME MATARA!!-grito antes de salir corriendo al lugar donde Fou duerme, esa gran pared

-FOU!!-

-Que quieres baka Bak-

-bueno…venia a decirte que Walker viene de visita y se quedara unos días…-Dijo tratando de escabullirse

-Desde cuando lo sabes?-Fou pregunto

-bueno…yo jejeje-

-BAKA BAK!!!-Salió del muro para patear a Bak en toda la cara arrojándolo a una buena distancia

-POR QUE ME PATEASTE!!!?-

-POR QUE NO ME DIJISTES IDIOTA!!!!-dijo Fou cruzándose de brazos

-Trae a mas personas?-pregunto Rikei a Wong

-si, vendrá acompañado quizá sea por algún amigo o su "esposa"-obviamente no saben nada

-Ya veo…-

-Esta es la rama asiática?!!-preguntaba Alice muy emocionada una vez que llegaron

-así es, es extraño pensé que Bak-san estaría aquí-decía Allen mirando a todos lados tratando de ver a alguna persona

-che, busquemos a alguien-Allen tomo a Alice y se fueron por un lado, Kanda tomo a Alexander y se dirigieron hacia otro lado les resultaría mas fácil la búsqueda si se separaban

Mientras tanto Bak y Fou se seguían agrediendo verbalmente claro que Fou también agredía físicamente…

-POR QUE ME SIGUES PATEANDO!!!!-grito Bak quien ya sangraba después de tantas patadas

-POR QUE CREES?!!-

-jejeje esto es divertido-un pequeña voz femenina dijo haciendo que la pelea parara y todos miraran a la pequeña Alice sola al lado de Wong, como termino sola ahí?...es una curiosa niña de seis años que se emociono en este lugar y corrió dejando atrás a Allen…

-Quien eres?-pregunto Lou fa agachándose a la altura de la pequeña

-Soy Alice!-respondió con una sonrisa tipo Allen

-esperen…-hablo Fou que miraba detenidamente a la pequeña-Esta niña es igual a Walker!-Todos se fijaron bien en la niña y tenia razón si no fuera por el color de cabello y los ojos

-Es que acaso Walker tiene una hija?!!!-grito Bak

-ALICE!!!! ALICE!!!!!-se escucharon los gritos de Allen

-AQUÍ ESTOY!!!- la pequeña comenzó a correr hacia la voz de su madre pero se tropezó cayendo de cara al piso

-eso debió doler…-dijo Fou y no se equivoco en unos segundos Alice estaba llorando

-BUAAAAA!!!!MAMA!!!PAPA!!!!!TARO-CHAN!!!!BUAAA!!!-lloraba la niña

Bak, Fou, Wong, Shifu, Rikei y Lou fa se acercaron a la pequeña

-V-vamos no llores-decía Bak

-QUIERO A MI MAMA!!!!BUAAAAA!!!!- Lou Fa le acariciaba la cabeza pero no se calmaba

-v-vamos buscaremos a tu mama! No llores-decía Fou

Rikei iba a hacer su intento de consolación pero unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad lo interrumpieron en unos instantes estaba Allen todavía usando su abrigo en la entrada

-ALICE!!!-grito corriendo hacia la pequeña y abrazarla ignorando que habían seis personas mas en ese lugar

-BUAAA!!!ME DUELE!!!-seguía llorando en los brazos de su madre

-ya, ya shh…shh…calma-Allen comenzó a mecer suavemente a su hija-todo estaba bien-con la mano izquierda sostenía a Alice mientras que con la derecha acariciaba su rostro haciendo a la niña calmarse poco a poco y dejar de llorar- bien, buena niña estas mejor?-pregunto y la niña le dio una sonrisa la cual contesto con un beso en la pequeña de frente de Alice-quieres que te baje?-La pequeña negó con la cabeza y envolvió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre, recién en este momento Allen se percato de las otras presencias quienes lo miraban muy sorprendidos

-A PASADO TANTO TIEMPO!!!-grito Allen lleno de felicidad con Alice pegando su carita a la suya como diciendo "mi mama"

-Hola Walker, dejaste crecer tu cabello veo-hablo primero Fou que fue la primera en recuperarse

-o si jejeje-

-Walker es tu hijita?-pregunto Bak para comprobar

-si, es Alice tiene un mellizo, Alexander-

-Entonces tienes dos hijos!!?-dijo Bak asombrado al igual que todos

-si y bueno…-se sonrojo-estoy esperando otro…-obviamente los demás pensaron que "su esposa" estaba embarazada pero aun así fue sorprendente

-Walker tu pareja esta aquí?-pregunto Rikei y Allen asintió

-que te parece si los vamos a buscar Walker-kun-sugirió Wong

-ALLEN! ALICE!!-Kanda había aparecido con Alexander y Mugen desenfundada, la cual le pidió a Hevlaska para el viaje

-KANDA!!!-grito Bak conociendo la reputación del homicida Kanda Yuu

-PAPA!!! TARO-CHAN!!!-grito Alice

Todos miraron a la pequeña…."PAPA!!! llamo a Kanda Yuu PAPA!!!??NO ERA ALLEN EL PADRE!!?"

-Yuu!!Alexander!!-Allen los llamaba

-Por que Alice lloraba?-pregunto Kanda mirando a Bak, Fou, Wong, Lou fa, Rikei y Shifu de forma asesina

-Se callo-respondió Allen

-si pero gracias a mama ya no duele!!- la mente de los seis espectadores estaba procesando la información "Kanda Yuu padre…Allen Walker madre…"

-EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!??-Los seis y luego

Bak se congelo al igual que Wong

Fou amplio sus ojos a mas no poder

Rikei tenía su mandíbula en el piso por el asombro

Shifu era una estatua viviente

Lou Fa se desmayo…

Mientras la Familia Kanda parpadeaba en la confusión

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y Como dije en el otro fics lamento la demora con los capitulos ultimamente...es por esa escuela!! ah!!! la odio!!!no quiero volver!!!


	10. paseando

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews bueno ya me disculpe en el otro fic pero también lo hare aquí…PERDON! LO SIENTO MUCHO!...y bueno ya dije la razón en otro fic de porque me demore de verdad lo siento mucho, tambien dije que me demoraria mas de ahora en adelante perdon...a por cierto te felicito karen ya en el 74!

A es cierto considere tu idea de la bomba Yami Rosenkreuz pero hay varios problemas…quien le vendería una bomba a una inestable niña recién empezando la adolescencia con problemas de nerviosismo y estrés?

-Donde…estoy?-Lou Fa despertó en la enfermería

-Estas bien Lou fa?-le pregunto Rikei quien estaba parado junto a Shifu, Bak y Fou, seguramente Wong había ido por medicina o algo así

-eh…creo que si…pero por que me desmaye?-

-Que bueno que despertaste Lou fa…-la joven se giro para ver a Allen vistiendo su abrigo con Alice en sus brazos

-NO ERA UN SUEÑO! AHH!-grito

-Lou fa! Cálmate!-gritaban Shifu y Rikei

-Porque la señorita grita tanto mama?-le pregunto Alice a su madre

-Walker porque esta niña te llama mama?...eres un hombre!-dijo Fou ya harta de los gritos de Lou fa

-Por que es su madre-contesto Kanda desde un rincón junto a Alexander

-Alguien se podría explicar por favor-suplico Bak tan harto como Fou

-Bueno lo resumiré-comenzó Allen-Hace años Komui-san estaba trabajando en una forma de que una mujer infértil pudiera tener bebes, la termino y la puso en una jeringa y bueno un par de BESTIAS-miro a Kanda-entraron corriendo creando un caos, la jeringa salió volando y se inyecto en mi, de hay quede embarazado de Alice y Alexander -termino con un suspiro por hablar tan rápido

-Sabia que Komui algún día haría una estupidez así…-susurro Bak

-Entonces en resumen por culpa de un experimento puedes tener bebes?-Fou pregunto y Allen asintió

-Pero…por que te casaste con este tipo?-apunto a Kanda

-Bueno en primer lugar porque Yuu es el padre de los mellizos y en segundo porque me enamore de el durante el tiempo que el cuido de mi- Ahora las mandíbulas del quinteto estaban en el piso

-ES EL PADRE!-gritaron haciendo a Allen ruborizarse por que ellos saben muy bien que para tener un bebe hay que…bueno…"demostrar el amor"

-si pero fue porque ese científico loco dijo que me haría una "revisión medica" pero el muy aprovechado solo me uso de conejillo de indias-dijo Kanda un poco molesto al recordar que fue engañado mientras que Bak pensaba "Si…Komui es capaz de eso"

-Entonces Walker cuando dijiste que "esperabas" otro bebe, te referías a ti?-pregunto Fou todavía un poco incrédula

-etto…bueno si…-Allen bajo a Alice y se quito su abrigo revelando el vestido blanco y la pequeña pancita debajo del-damas y caballeros nuevamente mandíbulas en el piso!

-Bak se aclaro la garganta-Eso fue…inesperado…-

-todavía es difícil de creer…-Lou fa dijo mientras Alice se le acercaba

-entonces…-sonrió inocentemente aunque debajo se escondía malicia- TE GUSTARIA VER LAS FOTOS DE MAMA DÁNDONOS LECHE?-

Allen casi se calló de espaldas si no fuera porque Kanda lo atrapo justo a tiempo

-Leche?...cuando les daba biberón?- Pregunto Shifu

-Nop!-grito La niña sacando unas fotos, las que saco Yuma cuando Allen les dio la primera leche a los bebes, y no era de biberón precisamente

Lou Fa estaba apunto de tomarlas pero…

-NO!-un muy sonrojado Allen las tomo y las rompió en mil pedazos-ALICE NO MUESTRES ESO!-

-por que no?...si estas tan lindo así mama!-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras los espectadores no entendían pero, Kanda tenia una enorme sonrisa de burla…

-simplemente no lo hagas…por favor-Allen vio que la mirada de la niña exigía una explicación o algo…-Si no lo haces, te cocinare un pastel igual al de cumpleaños…-de inmediato los ojitos de Alice brillaron-YAY!SI!PASTEL!PASTEEEL!-grito mientras corría en círculos y Allen lloraba lágrimas anime…definitivamente la pequeña se parecía a él…

-Bueno Walker…-hablo Bak-que te gustaría hacer?-

-eh…-su estomago contesto por el-COMER!-

-Por dios mama comiste antes de venir…-dijo Alexander

-y comeré ahora-le contesto muy sonriente-Bak-san se puede verdad?-le pregunto con su súper técnica de ojos de cachorrito que ni siquiera el gran e insensible Kanda Yuu es capaz de resistir

-C-claro Walker-contesto, al pobre al igual que los demás espectadores les era difícil pensar que este era ese Allen Walker que los salvo a hace tiempo, ahora ellos veían una linda joven mama embarazada

Cada persona que se encontraba en la cafetería vio en completo shock como Allen comía se podía jurar que Fou estaba apunto de vomitar…y nadie la culpaba

-Muchas gracias por la comida-agradecía Allen una vez que termino sus alimentos

-Y que haremos ahora mama?...me aburro…-decía la pequeña Alice

-que te gustaría hacer?-

-mmm…-la niña medito un momento-SALIR A LA CIUDAD!-fue su respuesta final

-Buena idea Alice!-felicito su madre a la niña

-no nada de eso-Kanda rápidamente intervino

-porque no papa?-le pregunto Alexander que aunque no lo admitiera también quería salir

-porque es peligroso que Allen salga en esa condición y con ustedes…-resumió

-lamento interrumpir pero Fou y yo podemos acompañarlos-dijo Bak

-nosotros también!-se ofrecieron Lou Fa, Rikei y Shifu

-si digo no es no!-

De pronto un brillo maligno paso por los ojos de Allen

-esta bien, si no quieres ir puedes quedarte-Kanda por un momento pensó que había ganado…solo por un momento-iré yo solo con los niños…aunque si hay un akuma no podre hacer nada…-Kanda tenia un tick…sabia perfectamente lo que Allen quería hacer-y bueno…tampoco puedo correr muy rápido ahora…-

-Allen…-

-quizá los niños se salven…pero el que viene y yo…-

-Allen se lo que haces y no caeré…-

-no te preocupes Yuu…a lo mejor podre correr pero quizá por la presión y mas cosas…yo podría abortar…-

-A-Allen…-

-Y como yo no puedo tener bebes de forma normal…tal vez el aborto me mate…-

-A-A-Allen…-

-pero no te preocupes tu no tendrás la culpa de nada…-

-BIEN TE ACOMPAÑO!-grito al final Kanda

-ENSERIO!QUE BUEN ESPOSO ERES YUU!NIÑOS A ARREGLARSE-y Allen con los mellizos se fueron de la sala mientras que el quinteto los miraba y luego se voltearon a Kanda quien azotaba su cabeza con la mesa mientras decía cosas como -Que le paso-golpe-a ese bastardo-golpe-insensible de mi-golpe-cuando me convertí-golpe-en un-golpe-SOMETIDO!-golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe y mas golpes

-Siento un poco de pena por él…-dijo Lou Fa y todos asintieron

En mas o menos una hora la familia Kanda junto con su "escolta" estaba n en la cuidad

Kanda no llevo su abrigo de exorcista pero si a Mugen por si acaso, Allen seguía con su vestido blanco pero su cabello estaba en una coleta que caía hacia delante de su cuerpo, Alice estaba al lado derecho de su madre con un vestidito rosa y unas coletitas altas y Alexander estaba al otro lado de Allen con la misma vestimenta que su padre y finalmente Bak y los demás detrás de ellos

-vamos a esa a esa!-Los mellizos y Allen que en este momento parecía un niño pequeño arrastraron a Kanda y los demás prácticamente por toda la ciudad

Mientras Alice y Alexander veían mejor dicho admiraban juguetes, Allen compraba regalos para la orden y Kanda se ofrecía a cargar las cosas…un gran, GRAN error…

-Mira Yuu! Este es el libro que Lavi quería!-Allen levantaba un libro que no tendría menos de 500 hojas…y luego mostro otro…otro y otro…salieron de la tienda con Kanda cargando como cuatro libros muy pesados

-Mira esto!Apuesto que les gustara Komui-san y los demás-Allen levantaba un montón de hierbas para relajarse el pobre Kanda ahora a demás de los libros llevaba como cuatro kilos de puras hierbas

-MAMA PODEMOS COMPRAR UN JUGUETE?-preguntaron los mellizos y Allen asintió y fue donde ellos para pagar lo que querían, para Alice era una bonita muñeca y para Alexander era un camioncito

-que le podemos llevar a lenalee?…-meditaba Allen en voz alta

-ESTO MAMA ESTO!-Allen tomo un libro que Alice movía y cuando lo abrió se sonrojo furiosamente

-c-creo que le gustara…y llevare otro para Momoko y Kyoko…-Allen los compro y ahora el pobre Kanda se ganaba el titulo de "mula de carga"

Al final para cargar todas las cosas se necesitaron a Rikei, Shifu y Bak a demás de Kanda, Allen se ofreció para llevar algunas cosas pero cuando todos lo miraron tan indefenso y con esa pancita de embarazada les dio un remordimiento tan grande que no lo dejaron cargar ni un libro

Durante todo el día el Allen era objeto de la mirada me muchos…y el ni siquiera se daba cuenta…

-oye Walker siempre es así?-le pregunto Fou

-como así?-

-que los hombres te miren como un lobo miraría un pedazo de carne…-

-eh?...-

-no me digas…no los habías notado?-

-notar que?-

-perdón Walker se me olvido que eres tú…-y Fou volvió al lado de la "mula de carga" Bak

-creo…que debería sentirme ofendido…-susurro Allen pero luego…-UNA TIENDA DE BEBES!-

-Allen vamos no puedo cargar mas!-salió Kanda detrás de él, junto con Bak, Shifu y Rikei mientras Lou fa, Fou y los mellizos se fueron por un helado

Luego de una muy, muy, muy agotadora compra volvieron a la sede donde las ya las conocidas "mulas de carga" remojaba sus pobre pies en agua tibia y Allen le probaba las ropitas que el compro a Alice y Alexander y una que otra prenda a Kanda o a otra persona

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!También te queda lindo este YUUUUU!- gritaba Allen totalmente sonrojado cuando a Kanda le probo un chaleco blanco con al figura de un gatito de ojitos grandes

- Walker-san ha comido mucho no le conviene agitarse tanto-sugirió Lou Fa…pero muy tarde

Allen ya se puso verde y con sus manos tapaba su boca

-MALDICION!-grito Kanda saliendo rápido del agua y tomar rápidamente a Allen al estilo nupcial y salir corriendo

-El…sabe donde esta el baño verdad?-pregunto Fou

-WAAAAGGGG!-

-Nop no sabia!-contesto muy feliz Alice

Al día siguiente volvieron a la orden negro y Kanda durmio todo el día

Bueno karen si hay que hacer una cuenta, pense que ya la tenias perdon jejeje...si no sabes como hacerla te dire, es muy facil cuando entras a fanfiction en el lado superior derecho de la pagina hay tres opciones..."longin" "register" y "extras" , como tu quieres hacer tu cuenta debes entrar en "REGISTER", al hacerlo la pagina te mostrara los condiciones de uso, leelas y si estas de acuerdo aceptalas(si no las aceptas no podras subir fic)...despues de aceptarlas la pagina cambiara a la tipica para que pongas los datos...al lado de "Pen Name" tienes que poner el nombre con que quieres ser identificada en la pagina ejemplo el mio "dagmw",y asi tendras que ir completando cada dato, tu email, tu contraseña etc...despues haces click en "register" y segun lo que recuerdo se te enviara un correo de activacion de cuenta, por eso habre tu email, correo, msn, como le quieras llamar y busca el mensaje de fanfiction y abrelo, haces click en la direccion de correo que hay ahi y se abrira tu pagina(si no encuetras en mensaje en la pagina principal de la bandeja de entrada es por que esta en los mensajes desechados, simplemente ve ahi y has click en el haciendo el mismo proceso)...a verdad debes agregar la direccion de fanfiction que la misma fanfiction te mandara...si no entiendes no te preocupes los unicos pasos importantes son que entres a register y aceptes los terminos porque despues de eso fanficiton te va guiando en los pasos a seguir...este espero que sirva...si deseas que te explique de nuevo como subir un fic avisame y lamento poner asi los mensajes es que como mandas los reviews como anonimo no puedo mandartelo por correo y oye y no eres patetica tu idea que pusiste en el reviews estuvo estupenda!! me gusto mucho!! me dejarias usarla en el proximo capitulo? esque me gusto mucho!!porfis!!


	11. reunion y tejidos

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Lamento mucho la demora

Bueno muchas gracias por los Reviews y este capitulo este se podría decir que esta rescrito por sugerencia de la persona que me dejo usar su idea y agrego otra que es NIKONIKO-CHAN o karen, bueno creo que esta mejor ahora que antes gracias karen! Y ahora para tus preguntas

Bueno Allen internamente puede tener características femeninas pero solo se adapto en interior, el exterior sigue intacto hasta que las hormonas hacen su trabajo cierto mes pero el resto del tiempo su exterior es bastante masculino, pregúntale a Kanda por su aniversario muajaja

En segundo los de al orden se enteraron por la culpa de la familia de Kanda con sus escándalos y porque Kanda se declaro frente a todos, pero los demás como por ejemplo los de la rama asiática se enteraron por vía "chisme" por eso no tenían idea de los detalles.

Y Bueno lo hice mesclado porque quería, para unir un pedacito de los dos y también porque pensé que Allen se vería bien en un lindo kimono blanco…aunque el también se vería bien de novia común pero bueno jejejeje

Y bueno…me podrías decir que es "el ligero" por favor...

PD: si alguien no tiene ganas de releer algo casi igual puede ir directo a la parte de la escuela que si cambio bastante.

* * *

Un mes más tarde

Era día de semana por lo tanto los mellizos se encontraban en clases mientras Allen, Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee comían su desayuno

-aah…extraño tanto a mis bebes…-suspiro Allen desanimado entre bocados por la ausencia de sus pequeños

-si Allen pero solo faltan tres horas y vuelven…-dijo Kanda que también extrañaba a sus hijos, definitivamente tenerlos lejos un minuto ya era mucho para ellos sobretodo ahora que no tenían misiones ni nada pero entonces interrumpiendo sus pensamientos…

-STRIKEEE!!- Lavi grito estruendosamente con su ojo ahora reemplazado por un corazoncito haciendo a todos voltearse para ver la causa, y ahí estaba una joven buscadora no mayor de veinte con largo cabello castaño y un rostro muy bello probablemente nueva

La joven se dio vuelta ante el grito del cual solo un sordo no se percataría, sus ojos pasaron por al figura de Lavi pero finalmente se posaron en Kanda quien no prestaba ninguna atención ante 

la mirada de seducción que le enviaba la buscadora, ante lo cual quedo confirmado que era nueva ya que toda, TODA la orden tenia bastante claro que Kanda es "propiedad TOTAL" de Allen y viceversa

-Adiós, LINDO!-le dijo mandándole un beso y luego retirarse dejando a Lavi muy decepcionado y Kanda aún sin ningún interés, casi pareciera que no la había visto pero lamentablemente alguien tenia otra opinión

-te mando un beso…-Allen llamo con voz oscura y con su cabeza baja causando que su cabello tapara su rostro

-si pero…-Kanda trato de decir inútilmente

-te mando un beso…-repitió más oscuro…si es que era posible

-oye Moyashi-chan…-Lavi intento llamarlo notando el peligro al igual que todos los hermanos de Kanda

-ella…-dijo-esa…-ESA MALDITA DESGRACIADA TE ESTABA COQUETEANDOOOOO!!-grito levantándose de golpe y tomar la mesa entre sus manos alzándola causando que toda la comida cayera pero ahora eso era lo de menos

-LA HARE TRIZAS!!-grito con la mesa en mano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras todos los espectadores estaban palidecían dando sus condolencias a la familia de la buscadora y pensando en la inscripción para la tumba "Muerta en Labor", "Asesinada por coqueta" o "Muerta en manos de un embarazado"

-MOYASHI-CHAN POR FAVOR CALMATE!-grito Lavi desde un rincón bastante apartado pero de inmediato se callo al notar la mirada de demonio que Allen le mandaba y que claramente decía "si no te callas la mesa te llega a ti"

-vamos, Allen cálmate…-dijo Kanda que también tenía un poco de miedo y nadie lo culpaba porque cuando a Allen le dan sus problemas con el humor era peor que un ejercito de akumas nivel tres incluso se podía asegurar que el conde no era comparado con el en este momento

-te pones de la parte de ella?-pregunto con su "linda" cara demoniaca y un tono de ultratumba

-c-claro que no!-

-MENTIROSO!!-grito mandado a volar la mesa donde estaba Kanda, por suerte la pudo esquivar…pero…Allen tomo otra mesa que parecía aún mas grande

Y así empezó la carrera por su vida de Kanda la cual posiblemente hubiera perdido si no fuera por…

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?-grito la madre de Kanda recién llegada junto con su marido y todos pararon al instante

-es que…-Allen comenzó con el tono de voz demoniaco para terminar llorando-YUU ME VA A DEJAR POR LA BONITA BUSCADORA!!BUAAAA!!-

-Allen…yo no te voy a dejar…-dijo Kanda tratando de acercase

-LO HARAS!!PORQUE YO SOY HORRIBLE, FEO, TONTO, ESTUPIDO Y AHORA GORDOO!!-termino desplomándose en el piso llorando desconsoladamente y Kanda desesperado a su lado pensando en como consolarlo

-Allen-chan-Yuma se acerco al joven llorando y le acaricio la cabeza-Yuu-chan no te dejara-le dijo con una linda sonrisa maternal

-d-de verdad?-pregunto inseguro y limpiándose las lagrimas

-si, ahora acompáñame un momento, te enseñare un forma para relajarse-entonces le tendió la mano y partieron juntos

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que tiene pensado hacer tu madre Yuu?-pregunto Lavi recién salido de su confiable escondite

-en primer lugar NO ME LLAMES POR MI PRIMER NOMBRE!!O TE PARTO EN DOS!!-lanzo su frase típica aun que sabe bien que Lavi es un caso perdido-y si es algo para controlar sus cambios de humor no importa lo que sea…-dijo mientras veía el "hermoso" estado en que había quedado la cafetería después del homicidio frustrado

-tienes razón…-suspiro el pelirrojo

-me pregunto que estará haciendo Allen…-se preguntaba Kanda así mismo camino a su habitación después de terminar de limpiar…en realidad la palabra apropiada seria "reconstruir" la cafetería junto con otras personas, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados una vez que llego a su destino

-Allen estas bien?-pregunto a penas abrió la puerta y se quedo sin palabras al ver a su querida parejita sentado sobre la cama tejiendo muy concentradamente

-MIRA YUU!!Sé tejer! Kaa-san me enseño!-dijo mostrando con emoción varios vestiditos para las muñecas de Alice

-m-muy bonito…pero no crees que es mucho?-pregunto

-claro que no Yuu!! Mira, mira! Ahora te hago un chaleco-dijo mostrando su tejido actual y unos enormes ojos llenos de emoción infantil

-ya veo…de verdad…muy bonito…iré por los niños, ya deben estar en la puerta-dijo todavía impactado ante la escena que sus ojos presenciaban

-de acuerdo!-le dijo Allen sin despegar sus ojos del tejido ni un segundo dándole a Kanda un muy mal presentimiento antes de salir hacia el encuentro con sus hijos

-PAPAAAAA!!-Apenas llego fue recibido por los gritos de su hija y una pequeña de verdad pequeña sonrisa de Alexander, pero quien culpa al niño siendo el hijo de Kanda es un milagro que sonría

-PAPA! PAPA! URGENTE! PAGO! ESCUELA! MAÑANA! USTEDES! REUNION!-dijo la pequeña alterada

-eh?-fue lo único que Kanda pudo decir ante tal incoherente frase

-mañana hay una reunión, deben hacer el pago de la escuela…ustedes en persona-explico Alexander a su padre de forma entendible

-maldición!!-dijo Kanda bastante molesto por tener que volver…porque después de haber montado esa escenita quien querría volver?

-papa que paso con mama?-preguntaron ambos al notar que su madre no los estrangul…abrazaba fuertemente ya que lo hacia siempre que llegaban

-está…será mejor que vengan-los mellizos siguieron a su padre hasta lo que antes era la habitación, pero ahora le quedaba mucho mejor "centro de tejido y costura"

-adivinare…un intento de relajación?-concluyo Alexander conociendo los problemas con el humos que su madre tenía

-mama!-grito Alice para captar la atención de su madre, cosa que consiguió-Mama mañana deben ir a la escuela y hacer el pago-

-mañana?...claro!...Yuu…-Allen miro a Kanda de forma penetrante y seria-debes disculparte a penas lleguemos-

-EH!!POR QUE?!-Kanda parecía un niño pequeño replicando

-debes hacerlo…casi dejaste aun niño sin padre!-

-PERO—fue cortado

-PERO NADA! TE DISCULPAS Y PUNTO!-grito Allen y Kanda no pudo hacer mas que resignarse sacándole a Allen una sonrisa-Alexander, Alice vengan a medirse!-grito Allen de repente con un libretita y una huincha

-no puedo dejar de pensar que esto fue una mala idea…-susurro Kanda sin saber cuanta razón tenia hasta el día siguiente

-ALLEN TERMINA DE UNA VEZ! FALTA MEDIA HORA!-Kanda le grito a su pareja quien ahora se encontraba tejiendo en la oficina de Komui después de medir a cada miembro del departamento de ciencias

-si, tranquilo me falta poco…solo un punto más…-

-mama…dijiste lo mismo hace media hora…-dijo Alexander tan arto como su padre

-si, ya voy solo déjenme terminar este…queda poco…-

-MAMA!-ahora Alice

-lamento interrumpir…-dijo Komui haciendo que todos los miraran con excepción de Allen-pero tengo algo que podría servir-dijo mostrando una silla de ruedas para llevar a Allen a quien obviamente a menos que lo cargaran no se movería y Kanda no lo haría ya que Allen no era exactamente liviano ahora

-se podría saber porque si usted tenía eso…NO LO MOSTRO HACE MEDIA MALDITA HORA??-Kanda grito desenfundando a Mugen

-es que…jejeje…se me había olvidado!-le respondió riéndose nervioso y retrocediendo lentamente

Kanda estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre el despreocupado y aterrado científico pero los gritos de sus hijos "LLEGAREMOS TARDEEEE!!" lo detuvieron y solo se limito a subir a Allen con su tejido en mano y como con siete madejas de lana a la silla de ruedas

-Bueno los iré llamando para el pago y al mismo tiempo les entregare los informes de sus hijos-la maestra decía en el salón con la esperanza que no se apareciera "el celoso samurái homicida" como era conocido Kanda en el salón pero…

-LAMENTAMOS LA DEMORA!!-gritaron los mellizos entrando al salón mientras jadeaban y sus caras tenían un pequeño matiz rosa por la agitación

-maldi…BUENOS DÍAS!-corrigió la profesora porque no puede culpar a los niños, pero de pronto noto que faltaban los que debían venir a la reunión-y…su padres?-

-aah papa esta comprando algo de comer para mama porque tiene hambre-explico Alice con una sonrisa

-ya deben estar por llegar-continuo su hermano

-pero por que la comida es mas urgente que una reunión?- pregunto la maestra curiosa

-porque…MAMA TENDRA UN BEBE!!-grito alegremente Alice mientras cada adulto en el salón ampliaba sus ojos

-t-tu mama esta embarazada?!-pregunto recibiendo dos asentimientos de parte de los pequeños…mientras pensaba "genial…el esposo homicida y la esposa embaraza con solo dios sabrá que manías tenga con el embarazo…debí ser monja o mesera…"

-señorita le pasa algo?-pregunto Alice al notar el rostro afligido de la mujer y un enorme suspiro que no pudo reprimir

-c-claro que no-

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose y la famosa parejita entrenado haciendo palidecer a todos lo padres cuando vieron a Kanda

-B-Buenos d-d-días…-saludo muy nerviosa la pobre mujer quien temblaba

-eh…yo…-Kanda trataba de disculparse pero las palabras no le salían por eso Allen le dio un fuerte codazo

-yo… de verdad lamento lo de la vez pasada…-termino con un leve inclinación por fin haciendo a los demás adultos suspirar de alivio, por lo menos no vino a matarlos…

-bueno señor Kanda-comenzó al profesora que al ver al marido dominado tomo valor-esa conducta fue muy reprobable, los niños pudieron salir dañados-

-es cierto!-gritaron un grupo de madre

-claro que no! Yo tengo un perfecto control sobre Mugen!-se defendió Kanda y se cruzo de brazos

-da igual! No puede llevar una espada a un paseo familiar!-grito un hombre

-en primer lugar es una katana ignorante! Y en segundo si el degenerado ese no se hubiera pasado de listo nunca la hubiera usado-grito con una de sus miradas asesinas

-su esposa es bonita quien lo culpa!-grito un hombre que luego se llevo las manos a la boca

-con que bonita no?-repitió su esposa antes de golpearlo y noquearlo

-de cualquier forma usted fue muy irresponsable!-le dijo la profesora

-y usted es una-- Kanda iba a contestar usando una "lindo" adjetivo pero fue interrumpido por Allen a quien por el griterío la había ocurrido una pequeña desgracia con su tejido

-Yuu…- Allen desesperado y con una cara sombría

-que pasa?-pregunto Kanda preocupado olvidándose de su disputa

-se me paso un punto…-en eso Allen agarra de la camisa a Kanda para acercarlo a su rostro-sabes que significa?!-

-q-que?-pregunto Kanda impactado

-que!...SOY INUTIL COMO MADRE DE TRES…O MAS!!-lo soltó de la camisa para echarse a llorar dejando a todos boquiabiertos

-me lo temía…-susurro Kanda-ya no llores… no eres inútil-le dijo lo más dulce que pudo

-enserio?-pregunto

-si, cálmate-le dijo acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le costo mucho por la falta de practica

En este momento todas las madres miraban en completo asombro

-gracias Yuu…-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y dándole una sonrisa y Kanda le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-valla, será violento pero buen esposo…y guapo…-dijo una madre al notar lo dulce que era Kanda con su pareja

-tienes razón…-le confirmaron las demás pero de pronto todas sintieron un escalofrío dándose se vuelta para ver a Allen quien escondía su rostro en su cabello

-lo…están mirando?-pregunto oscuro

-maldición…-dijo Kanda sabiendo lo que pasaría-Señora tome el dinero nos vamos!-grito tratando de pagar pero la mujer tenia que anotarlo y buscar el informe de los niños-apresúrese!-

-e-espere!-grito nerviosa la mujer que buscaba el condenado papel que pareciera haber tomado vida y huido

-díganme…lo estaban mirando?-ahora estaba parado y caminaba hacia las madres quienes temblaban

-APRESURESE!!-grito

-AAAH! Aquí esta!!-grito la mujer entregándole las cosas a Kanda

-LO HACIAN VERDAD?!-rápidamente agarro la silla de ruedas y la iba a arrojar pero Kanda los tomo en brazos

-NOS VAMOS!! ALEXANDER ALICE!!-grito Kanda tratando de calmar a Allen

-BAJAME!!DEJAME!!-Allen daba patadas golpes y de todo

-adiós señorita!-se despidieron los mellizos antes de cerrar la puerta pero aun se podían oír los gritos de Allen "DEJAME!!" "SOLO LAS GOLPEARE!!" "DEJAME!!"

-y yo que creía que solo el padre era el loco-menciono una madre

-si, quien lo diría, con esos padres pobres de sus hijos-comento otra

De pronto se escucho un enorme estruendo sacando a todos de sus conclusiones y vieron a Allen quien se le había escapado a Kanda pasar a lo largo con una mirada sombría hacia el patio con Kanda detrás

-creen que nos haya oído?-dijo una

-bueno si es así espero que se haya ido a llorar como hace rato-completo otra

-Allen…PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO!-se escucho a Kanda gritar haciendo asomarse a todas las madres para ver con horror como Allen había arrancado el asta de una bandera y reía maniáticamente ante un aterrado Kanda

-A-Alice, Alexander…-Kanda llamo a sus hijos

-si papa?-respondieron ambos

-llamen a su abuela, ella es la única capaz de evitar una tragedia yo…-agregó con un tick en el ojo y un gran "glup"-…entretendré a su madre-

Los pequeños buscaron el teléfono y finalmente decidieron usar el golem que Komui les había regalado

-si hola?-hablo Alice-tío Komui me puedes pasar a la abuelita?-

-oh! Veo que el golem funciona bien!, esperen por que a su abuela?-

Alexander tomo el golem y lo enfoco hacia la escenita para que Komui viera y oyera lo que acontecía afuera

-por esto…-dijeron para dar pasos a los gritos de sus padres

-POR DIOS SANTO ALLEN DETENTE!!-gritaba Kanda desesperado y cansado

-AHORA TAMBIÉN TE PONES DEL LADO DE ELLAS, NOTE BASTO CON QUERERME ENGAÑAR CON LA CHICA DEL OTRO DIA, VERDAD?! RESPONDEME YUUUUU!!-

-…su abuela estará allá en 20 minutos…aguanten…-dijo Komui hasta que escucho un fuerte estruendo y un grito de Kanda-serán 10…-dijo antes de colgar

Incluso aun que Komui dijo que serian 10 minutos Yuma llego mucho antes y detuvo a Allen antes de que el pobre Kanda pudiera sufrir una muerte prematura

-No madre…quiero ser maestra es mi vocación…no monja…que estúpida fui…-termino la pobre profesora con lagrimas anime

Mientras tanto toda al orden tenía que lidiar con las manías de Allen y empeoro cuando le regalaron un set de tejido, ahora toda la orden viste lindos abrigos, coloridos chalecos, guantes, gorros y lenalee una bonita falda


	12. Los demonios de la orden y la llegada

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Muchas gracias por los Reviews…Lamento mucho, mucho la demora

Me sorprendiste Mandragorapurple tienes razón este lo escribí mas calmada, normalmente me los mando uno o dos días antes publicar los capítulos, pero en este escribí un poquito cada día después de que NIKONIKO-CHAN me dejara usar su idea, Y si le hará ropita jejeje

WolfgirlValentine perdón por lo de que ya no puedas ver a Allen sin vestido, pero mírale el lado positivo, se ve bien!

NIKONIKO-CHAN, pobre de ti con lo de tu desgracia ojala no te vuelva a suceder, pero por lo menos ya pudiste publicar, apropósito me gusto mucho y al capitulo anterior ya le agregue lo que sugeriste, perdón por demorarme, en realidad lo tenia listo hace tiempo pero no podía entrar al computador por que tenía semana de pruebas

Y Yami RosenkreuZ no te preocupes tanto por la bomba, pero que patees al "alce"…sería interesante…

Y timcampy!! Verdad!! Se me había olvidado…en este lo agrego no se como pero lo haré

Una semana más tarde Allen ha superado un poco el problema con sus celos y ha dejado un poco, solo un poco el tejido bueno en realidad casi nada, pero nadie se queja porque el clima estaba frío y unos tibios chalequitos hechos de lana no le venían mal a nadie, los más felices son los buscadores que como tienen que viajar muchas veces a lugares fríos ahora no pasan congelados o sea en resumen Allen es la mama de toda la orden.

-Seguros que estarán bien?-Allen pregunto a sus hijos quienes asintieron

-si mama solo salgan, nosotros estaremos bien, tía lenalee y tío Lavi cuidaran de nosotros-termino Alice con una sonrisa apuntando a los ya nombrados

-seguros?-pregunto Allen

-si, mama no somos bebes-declaro Alexander haciendo sonreír a Allen

-es cierto tu ya eres un hombrecito!-le dijo Allen y luego le besó la frente

-MAMA!-grito sonrojado mientras su hermanita se reía

-Allen, nos vamos niños cuídense estaremos de vuelta en unas horas-dijo Kanda junto a su familia luego el samurái miro a Lavi-si algo les pasa yo te mato conejo-dijo antes de marcharse y por el tono aun mas amenazante y serio que de costumbre al pelirrojo se le pusieron los pelos de punta, bueno…mas que de costumbre

Kanda y Allen iban a salir a comprar cosas para el bebe y la familia de Kanda había insistido en ir, mientras que los niños decidieron quedarse

-Entonces que desean hacer niños!-grito Lavi alegremente antes de que Lenalee lo interrumpiera

-eh…Lavi…los niños no están…-dijo la china apuntando el lugar en el que hace unos segundos estaban los pequeños

-YUU VA A MATARME!!-el pobre Lavi corría en círculos desesperado-TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLOS!!-

-si…-se limito a decir la joven

Mientras tanto en al cocina había dos pequeños ayudando al cocinero de sexualidad dudosa como degustadores

-entonces linduras que salsa sabe mejor?-pregunto Jerry mientras Alice saboreaba la salsa y Alexander se limpiaba con una servilleta

-La con nueces!-gritaron ambos al fin

-entonces usare esa! Ustedes nunca me defraudan!-les dijo estirándoles las mellizas

-Dio Lerry sueldanos…-dijo Alexander con mucha dificultad por que el cocinero prácticamente intentaba separarles las mejillas de el resto de la cara

-OH DIOS! Lo siento es que ustedes son tan lindos!!-Grito con un gesto nada masculino mientras los pobres pequeños frotaban sus mejillas ahora rojas

-no importa tío Jerry…pero podrías darnos un dulce?-pregunto Alice con una mirada de cachorro

-CLARO QUE SI LINDURAS!!-El hombre? Bueno como sea…iba a darles unos pasteles con mucha crema pero se detuvo-esperen, su madre me había dicho que no les diera mucha azúcar-

-pero…pero tío Jerry…-la pequeña usaba la técnica de su madre para dar lastima, agrandaba sus ojos llenándolos de lagrimas de cocodrilo y en sus labios se formaba un puchero

-OH DIOS!! NO LLORES COSITA!!TEN!!-el pobre cocinero le entrego finalmente los pasteles a los dos

-Gracias tío Jerry!!-Gritaron los dos antes de salir de la cocina corriendo

-Alice no deberías hacer siempre eso…-le reprendió su hermano al salir

-ahhh…porque no…-decía con la cara llena de crema

-porque no…-

-bueno…-

En la cocina

-es cierto! Si comen mucha azúcar se vuelven hiperactivos!- grito Jerry alarmado al recordar las palabras completas de Allen "_Jerry-san por favor no les des mucha azúcar, cuando comen mucha o a deshoras se vuelven completamente incontrolables!"_

-bueno…solo fue un pastelillo…que podría pasar?-

El pobre no sabía que ahora estaban dos niños corriendo a una velocidad increíble por toda la orden y un pobre Lavi corriendo como un loco mientras arrastraba a lenalee

-Tarooo-chaaannn!! Que hacemos? Que hacemos?!-gritaba la pequeña corriendo

-no lo se!! Vamos donde tío Komui?!-

-SIIII!!-así como dos cohetes partieron a la oficina donde encontraron solo al científico durmiendo

-esto es aburrido…-dejo Alexander

-Taro-chan mira! Mira esto!-grito Alice haciendo que su hermano partiera a su encuentro en donde vio a…KOMURIN?

-oh…no es este uno de los robots que hace tío Komui?-

-no estoy seguro…pero por lo que veo esto no esta encendido-

-mmm…te parece si lo encendemos?-ambos se miraron y una sonrisa formada por la cara póker de Allen y una sonrisa asesina de Kanda apareció…algo que definitivamente asusta

-ah! Que buena siesta!-decía Komui que acaba de despertar pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en dos pequeñas figuras cerca de su preciado Komurin

-QUE HACEN??KOMURIN TODAVIA NO ESTA LISTO!!-grito desesperado pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue esas sonrisas que le hicieron congelar la sangre pero fue peor cuando sintió el ruido del robot moviéndose

-NOOOO!! QUE HAN HECHO!!-

-_Yo…soy Komurin…-_

-HABLA!!TARO-CHAN! ÉL HABLA!!-

-lo se…-

-NOOO!! TODAVÍA NO LO HE PROGRAMADO CORRECTAMENTEEEE!!-gritaba Komui

_-Komurin…debe…eliminar…-_

-me aburro….vamos a otro lugar?-

-claro Alice!-y partieron a una gran velocidad dejando a Komui a merced de Komurin, la puerta se cerro y lo ultimo que se escucho fue un enorme grito de Komui de puro y absoluto dolor…

-Lavi escuchaste algo?-pregunto a Lavi mientras corrían

- lo único que escucho es el ruido que hará mi corazón al ser atravesado por los palillos de tejer de Allen y el ruido de mi sangre filtrándose cuando Yuu me parta a la mitad…-

-"…"-

-TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLOS!!-

-si…-y así arrastrada por Lavi siguieron al búsqueda

-Taro-chan! Me aburro!!-

-lo se, lo se…a donde quieres ir?-

-este…mmm…donde tío bookman!-y hay fueron hacia su próxima victi…amigo…

-Tío bookman!!-entraron corriendo a la biblioteca donde estaba el hombre leyendo

-que quieren niños?-

-que lee?-pregunto Alice

-un libro de historia…-

-por que?-

-por que soy un bookman…-

-por que Tío Lavi no es un bookman todavía?-

-porque es un idiota inmaduro…-

-por que?-

-porque si-

-por que por que si?-

-POR QUE SI-

-es no tiene sentido…denos una respuesta concreta-dijo Alexander

-Por que el no esta listo!-

-y porque…no lo ha entrenado?-

-CLARO QUE SI!!-

-entonces por que?-

-por que el es muy irresponsable y que les pasa me vieron cara de encuestado o que?

-no…de Panda!-respondió Alice haciendo explotar al hombre

-DE PANDA??-

-NOS VAMOS!-gritaron ambos cerrando la puerta en donde había ahora unas cuantas agujas clavadas

-crees que se habrá enojado?-pregunto a su hermano

-nah…ya se le pasara-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la orden

-DONDE ESTAN!!-

-L-Lavi cálmate-

-QUE ME CALME??-

-si! Y Si no te calmas te parto la cabeza con mis Dark boots!-amenazo con su inocencia activada

-bueno pero como…MIRA ES TIM!(al fin!)-dijo apuntando al golem

-al parecer Allen-kun lo dejo aquí- iba a tomarlo en sus manos pero Lavi le gano

-TIM!!SABES DONDE ESTAN ALICE Y ALEXANDER??DIMEEEEEEEEEE!!-comenzó a zarandear al pobre golem

-LAVI!! DEJALO!!-Rápidamente lenalee le quito al pobre Tim-dime Tim, sabes donde están los mellizos?-pregunto y Timcampy comenzó a volar

-al parecer sabe…-

-DETRÁS DE EL!!-grito Lavi

Mientras tanto el par de demo…niños paseaban por la orden

-Taro-chan mira es Tim!-

-ahí están!-Lavi grito apuntándolos

-EL CONEJO!!-

-c-conejo?-repitió, claramente Alexander era el ejemplo del dicho "de tal padre, tal astilla"

-A CORRER!!-grito Alice antes de que salieran corriendo, en realidad con la velocidad que iban parecían un par de proyectiles

-como…corren tan rápido…-dijo Lavi sin poder creer que unas piernas tan pequeñas se movieran a tal velocidad

-LAVI!! SE ESCAPAN!!-grito Lenalee haciendo reaccionar a Lavi

-MALDICION!!- y así comienza la persecución

Corrieron por la cafetería, todos los pasillos, el baño, algunas habitaciones, la oficina de Komui quien estaba desfallecido en el piso con un robot aplastándolo, la biblioteca y un millón de lugares más pero finalmente el efecto de la azúcar pasó haciendo a los mellizos detenerse de golpe.

-estoy cansada…-dijo Alice con un bostezo mientras Alexander asintió y un cansado Lavi se callo de cara al piso frente a ellos

-…ni…ños…-dijo estirando la mano tratando de alcanzarlos pero la fuerza no le duro lo suficiente y lenalee solo se quedo viéndolo y luego hablo

-Alice, Alexander que les parece si vamos a la entrada porque Allen y Kanda ya deben estar por volver-le dijo dulcemente marchándose con los niños y dejar al pobre Lavi en el suelo quien después de recuperar la conciencia siguió a rastras a Lenalee

-Miren!-dijo Lenalee apuntando a la puerta que se habría revelando a Allen, Kanda y su familia y…un montón de bolsas

-MAMA! PAPA!-gritaron ambos antes de abalanzarse sobre sus padres, claro que Alice quien se tiro encima de Allen lo hizo suavemente

-son tan tiernos!!-decía Allen que luego noto la presencia de Lavi-POR DIOS LAVI! QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?-le pregunto al notar el deplorable estado en el cual se encontraba el pelirrojo

-es por ese par de demonios!-dijo apuntando a los mellizos que solo miraban inocentemente aunque por dentro se reían maliciosamente

-mis bebes no harían eso-dijo Allen abrazando a sus dos pequeños

-es verdad!-insistía Lavi como un niño pequeño

-de verdad lo hicieron?-pregunto Kanda a sus hijos

-bueno…quizá si torturamos un "poquito" al tío Lavi-dijo Alice

-UN POQUITO??-grito el pelirrojo

-entonces lo torturaron…-dijo Kanda mirando a sus hijos quienes pensaban que recibirían un castigo pero en vez-me enorgullecen-termino Kanda con una sonrisa pequeña

-viva!!-gritaba Alice

-ESTAS DE BROMA VERDAD?!-grito Lavi-PERO SI ELLOS-YO-ESTE!!ALLEN!!-

-que yo que?-pregunto Allen

-dile a Yuu que—Lavi no pudo terminar porque un estridente ruido salió del estomago de Allen

-tengo hambre!-dijo Allen antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cafetería junto a todos menos el pobre Lavi que luego de un momento reacciono

-entonces Allen-kun que compraron?-pregunto Lenalee una vez que estaban instalados en una mesa de la cafetería

-compramos, una cuna, juguetes y LANA!-dijo

-pero había tantas bolsas…no me digan que están llenas de…-lenalee hablo

-lana…-y Kanda termino con un suspiro

-Allen-kun…por dios…-dijo Lenalee viendo al joven de cabello blanco mientras este comía y escuchaba el "calmado" día de los mellizos pero de pronto todos se giraron ya que las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron revelando a Komui totalmente sucio, lleno de moretones, con sus gafas rotas y su cabello hecho un lio

Los mellizos no pudieron reprimir una pequeña risa ante tal vista de la cual ellos eran autores

-nii-san!-grito lenalee alarmada

-estoy bien-respondió el científico

-seguro?-

-sí, ahora estoy feliz porque…MI HERMOSA Y QUERIDA LENALEE SE PREOCUPA POR MIIIII!!-grito aferrándose su avergonzada hermana

-nii-san!-grito golpeándole la cabeza con las mano ya que por el estado de su hermano no podía usar su inocencia sin matarlo

-lo siento, es cierto! Allen-kun-dijo Haciendo que Allen se acercarse junto con Kanda y los mellizos

-sucede algo Komui-san?-

-bueno veras…se me había olvidado decirte pero…-

-nii-san, más te vale hablar-

-veras hace unos días recibí una llamada de una persona diciendo que vendría…-

-si? De quien?-pregunto Allen

-es una persona que tú conoces muy bien…-continuo temeroso

-de verdad? Quien?-

-Es el ge—

Komui no pudo terminar su frase porque las puertas de pronto se abrieron revelando a una figura de cabello rojo y una mascara

-Hola estúpido discípulo-fue lo que dijo

-M-MAESTRO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-fue lo único que dijo Allen antes de caer desmayado y ser atrapado por Kanda

-ALLEN!!-grito casi toda la cafetería

Kanda sostenía a Allen mientras los mellizos gritaban "MAMA!!", Jerry echaba aire con una bandeja, Lenalee y la familia de Kanda fueron por la enfermera, Lavi fue a buscar agua, Komui yacía inconsciente en el piso por que fue golpeado por la puerta, timcampy flotaba en círculos desesperado y Cross...estaba ahí parado


	13. Cross y su complejo

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, perdon por al demora y NIKONIKO-CHAN perdón por no a verte contestado lo de los Reviews…es que no podía entrar y…tengo que esperar por Yullen no!!...bueno no importa mientras no sea un LenaleexAllen o un Kandaxlenalee seguiré leyendo

Y si todavía quieres saber las clasificaciones…son las siguientes: Fiction Rated K es para 5 años o más, o sea no puede tener contenidos como sexuales, violencia, etc.

Fiction Rated K+ es para niños maduros de 9 o más años puede contener un poquito de violencia pero suave, un golpe o cosas así, y puede tener un poquito de vulgaridad pero no puede contener temas adultos

Fiction Rated T: este es para mayores de 13 y más, puede tener algo de violencia, lenguaje vulgar suave, y algunos temas de adultos

Fiction Rated M: esta es para mayores de 16 años temas fuertes de adultos aunque no tan explícitos, violencia y un fuerte lenguaje vulgar

Fiction Rated MA: este es solo para adultos maduros

(Supplemental) Fiction Rated B: este está destinado a niños pequeños de entre 1 a 4 años o sea no puede contener ningún tema como violencia, groserías etc.

Oh! Yami RosenkreuZ usaras contactos jejeje

Kimi to Deatte Kara yo también me sentia una desubicada y de hecho todavía me siento así pero cuando llegan reviews de gente que le gusto se pasa un poquito asi que si estas planenando un mpreg de D.Gray-man...ojala lo publicaras lo leería jejeje y Kanda vivira, debe vivir no quiero dejar a los mellizos huerfanos y espero que te valla o mejor dicho espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen

* * *

Una sala blanca, completamente blanca mejor conocida como la enfermería era el lugar en el cual Allen descansaba sobre una camilla y un gran número de gente preocupada rodeándolo.

-señorita enfermera Allen-kun está bien?-pregunto Lenalee

-si lo está, es una fortuna que lo hayan atrapado, si se hubiera caído estaríamos en una situación delicada-contesto posando sus ojos en Kanda quien al igual que los mellizos estaba solo pendiente de Allen

-Está Despertando!!-grito Kanda sin contener su emoción cuando vio como los ojos de Allen se abrían lentamente

-eh?...Yuu…dónde estoy?-pregunto mirando los alrededores

-estas en la—Kanda no pudo terminar

-Estas en la enfermería-La persona que interrumpió no fue otra que el causante de esto, Cross Marian

-M-M-MAESTRO-fue lo único que pudo lograr articular la pobre madre

-no te agites!-le grito Kanda alterado

-m-maestro que hace aquí?-pregunto Allen un poco, solo un POCO más calmado

-bueno como todos saben cómo general viajo mucho por mi trabajo-comenzó haciendo que por la mente de todos los que lo conocen pasara "_si como no…usted solo huye"-_bueno mientras viajaba vi a unos buscadores y escuche una conversación-

_-Lo has oído?-pregunto un buscador a otro más joven_

_-que cosa?-respondió el joven_

_-Walker-dono está esperando su tercer hijo-dijo sonriendo_

_-Walker-dono…recuerdo haber tenido unas misiones con él, es una persona muy amable me gustaría pasar a felicitarlo-_

_-entonces termina pronto y regresa-_

-y pensé e venir a conocer a tu "chica" pero… AHORA SOLO QUIERO SABER QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE CONVERTIR A MI DISCIPULO EN ESTO!-grito apuntando a la pancita de Allen

-fue Komui!-respondieron Lavi, Bookman, unos buscadores, Jerry, Reever y algunos integrantes del departamento de ciencias

-ADIOS!-grito el científico antes de salir corriendo

-Por dios ese hombre! Sabía que sus estupideces algún día terminarían en algo así-

-M-maestro no es gran cosa-trato de apaciguar Allen a su maestro

-bueno dejando eso de lado sé muy bien que para hacer un bebe se necesitan dos…así que dime quien fue el que te desvirgo?-dijo tomando asiento mientras miraba como la cara de Allen se tornaba roja y Lenalee junto con Lavi sacaban a los mellizos de la enfermería y los demás se iban ya que esto probablemente se pondría feo

-M-maestro c-como puede preguntar e-eso!-dijo

-Fui Yo-respondió Kanda para nada avergonzado de hecho parecía orgulloso

-así que fuiste tú…-Cross comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente

-si… y?-

-Y-Yuu!-le reprendió Allen completamente avergonzado pero fue ignorado

-entonces fuiste tú quien se atrevió a mancillar la inocencia de mi discípulo?-

-le garantizo que no se quejo-contesto Kanda son una sonrisa de orgullo

-Como te atreves! Estoy seguro que habrás usado sucias tácticas…-

-claro que no de hecho, incluso hay veces en que él lo pide-le dijo en tono de burla

-Como te atreve! "ESTO!"-dijo tomando a Allen por los hombros y mostrarlo- ES LO MAS INGNORANTE, TORPE, INGENUO, ESTUPIDO, ES TAN INOCENTE QUE ME DAN GANAS DE GOLPEARLO! Y ES TOTALEMENTE IGNORANTE SOBRE LAS COSAS SEXUALES-dijo Cross

-por supuesto que no, el sabe muy bien como me gusta-el samurái dijo haciendo que Allen se petrificara y Cross pareciera una tetera hirviendo

-TU-el general apunto a Kanda-ERES EL SER MAS DESPRECIABLE QUE PUEDE EXISTIR AL CORROMPER A UN NIÑO!-dijo

-lo repito, el no se quejo a demás si nos comparamos el más corrupto es usted-Kanda dijo

-que dijiste?-en este momento se podían ver chispas saliendo de los ojos de ambos

-YUU, MAESTRO!-grito Allen

-QUE?!-fue la respuesta de ambos

-PODRÍAN COMPORTARSE!? NO SOY EL UNICO QUE OYE!-grito rojo apuntando a otros pacientes de la enfermería ahora despiertos por los gritos

-EL EMPEZO!-gritaron ambos apuntándose

-ESO NO IMPORTA COMPORTENSE COMO ADULTOS!-

-lo hare solo por respeto a tu condición…-comenzó Cross sacando un martillo- tu noviecito y yo continuaremos más tarde…-dijo riéndose maniáticamente agitando el martillo y salir

-Che-

-Yuu…-Kanda se dio vuelta hacia Allen solo para ver un aura negra rodeándolo

-A-Allen?...-

-"el sabe cómo me gusta" "él lo pide" eh?...-dijo Levantándose de la camilla

-A-Allen…no estarás enojado?...-solo recibió como respuesta la "linda" sonrisa póker de Allen para dar espacio a un grito de Kanda

Después de una hora más o menos ambos iban a la cafetería por que Allen tenía hambre y los mellizos estaban ahí, claro que Kanda iba con un enorme chichón en su cabeza cubierto por un parche

-Lo siento Yuu…te duele mucho?-le pregunto Allen llegando a la cafetería

-no…claro que no…-_"como se te ocurre…un golpe con una camilla en la cabeza no duele nadaaa…"_Kanda pensaba con sarcasmo

-Yuu…de verdad yo lo siento mucho…-dijo Allen con sus ojos comenzando a lagrimear

-eh?! A-Allen no llores! No duele tanto!-

-pero aun así te duele!! Soy tan cruel…como te pude golpear!!BUAAA!!-finalmente Allen se entrego al llanto

-y-ya no llores!! Ch…ch….-el pobre Kanda siempre se desesperaba cuando Allen comenzaba a llorar de esa forma

-BUAAAAAAAAAA!!-finalmente llegaron con Allen llorando a la cafetería donde estaban sus hijos, Cross, Lavi y Lenalee

-Vamos Allen…-el pobre Kanda seguía con su intento de consuelo pero de pronto frente a ellos en realidad frente a Kanda estaba Cross

-ERES UNA BESTIA!-le grito apuntando a Kanda

-de que me habla!?-le respondió

-hacerlo llorar en su estado…eso es bajo…-

-YO NO HICE NADA!-

-ENTONCES QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!-grito mostrando al igual que la otra vez a Allen llorando

-Que pasa papa?-llegaron los mellizos

-Nada, solo vamos a comer…-dijo tomando de la mano a Allen y dirigirse hacia una mesa con los niños y Cross siguiéndolos

Kanda ordeno la comida de todos menos la del general quien no dejaba de observar cada movimiento del samurái para reclamarle algo

-estúpido…-Cross dijo antes de comer un bocado

-pervertido…-contesto Kanda antes de comer un bocado de su soba

-animal…-

-cerdo…-

-afeminado…-

-mujeriego…-

Y siguieron así hasta acabar sus platos

-mama…quien es el hombre de pelo rojo?-pregunto Alice de pronto a su madre que ya había dejado de llorar

-el es mi maestro…-

-maestro de qué?-pregunto Alexander

-el me enseño a usar mi inocencia…-dijo mientras pensaba "_también gracias a él aprendí a jugar póker y tengo una seria de traumas…LO PAGAREEE!! ENSERIO!!POR FAVOR NOOO!!"_Tuvo una "pequeña" regresión…

Mientras tanto…

-maldito anciano decrepito senil pervertido y mujeriego-

-maldito samurái afeminado bestial enfermo y estúpido-

-maldito—fueron interrumpidos

-no podrían parar?-pregunto Allen haciendo que los dos se cruzaran de brazos y se acomodaran en la silla

De pronto Cross sintió que alguien tiraba su ropa, era Alice

-de verdad usted entreno a mama?-pregunto emocionada

Para asombro de muchos el general levanto a la pequeña y la puso en su regazo sonriéndole

-si yo lo entrene-

-WHOAAA!!Usted es genial tío Cross!!-grito Alice

-gracias y tu eres muy linda apuesto que serás una mujer muy bella-dijo con un tono asombrosamente paternal y la pequeña se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido pero a Kanda no le hizo tanta gracia…de un rápido movimiento tomo a su hija y tenía a mugen frente al general

-ALEJESE DE MI HIJA PEDOFILO!!-grito furioso

-DE QUE ME HABLAS??NO HE HECHO NADA!!-

-AUN!!-

-Etto…Yuu…maestro…-Allen trataba de captar su atención inútilmente

-MIRA INTENTO DE HOMBRE A MI SOLO ME INTERESAN LAS MUJERES!! NO LAS NIÑAS!!-

-PERO LAS NIÑAS SE CONVERTIRAN EN MUJERES!!-

-MIRA YA ME ESTAS COLMANDO LA PACIENCIAAA!!-

-YA BASTAAA!!-era Jerry- si no dejan de comportarse como BESTIAS tendrán que irse de mi cocina ENTENDIERON?!-

-PERO—ambos fueron cortados nuevamente por el cocinero de sexualidad dudosa

-pero nada! Miren como tienen al pobre Allen!-apunto al joven con los ojos ahora llorosos que abrazaba a su hijo ya que Kanda todavía tenía a Alice-compórtense por el amor de dios!-

-está bien…-los dos se resignaron haciendo a Jerry sonreír y marcharse

-pero si el afeminado sigue molestando…voy a castrarlo…-susurro Cross antes de marcharse pero fue lo suficientemente alto que Kanda, Allen y los mellizos pudieron escucharlo

El pobre Kanda se horrorizo…ese hombre acaba de amenazarlo con…quitarle su "orgullo"??...y Allen no cavia de la impresión…

-Allen el acaba de…-

-no lo hará…-ambos se miraron tratando de creer esas palabras pero de pronto…

-mama, papa que es "castrar"?-preguntaron los mellizos

-bueno eso es cuando a un hombre…este…-Allen se sonrojo mucho y no pudo continuar"_ maestro va a pagar esto…"_

-papa?-ambos miraron a su padre ya que estaba claro que su madre no lo haría

-verán…como lo explico…-Kanda comenzó a desordenarse el cabello son sus manos pensando en cómo explicarles

-desean saber?...-una voz se escucho detrás…era Lavi

-si!-respondieron ambos

-Bueno es algo muy fácil es cuando a un hombre le AHHHH!!-antes de terminar Kanda tenía a mugen en su cuello y a Allen con una mesa en sus brazos dispuesto a arrojársela

-no te atrevas a continuar…-dijeron ambos con un aura oscura…muy oscura

-vamos Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan ellos quieren saber!-

-no te atrevas…-

-vamos! No están difícil decirles que es cuando aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!- tuvo que salir corriendo pero fue perseguido todo el día hasta el anochecer

-Yuu…lo siento por mi maestro…creo que no le agradas…-

-crees??...pero no me cabe en la cabeza el modo en que se comporta…te trata como si fueras su HIJA!-

-es que…bueno es un secreto que poca gente sabe pero…mi maestro tiene complejo de padre…-

-maldicion...entonces no hay cura...-

-aguanta Yuu...se ira pronto...-

-bueno por ti lo hare...-dijo Kanda rodeando con brazo el cuerpo de Allen y acercarlo para besarlo en los labios pero de pronto la puerta se abrio de golpe y un bala paso cerca de Kanda

-ALEJATE DE MI DISCIPULO!!-era Cross que seguramente tiene un sexto sentido provoca por su complejo de padre

-COMO ENTRA DE ESTA FORMA!! VA A DESPERTAR A LOS NIÑOS!!-

-entre así para evitar que pusieras tus sucias manos en mi discipulo...-dijo con la pistola en mano

-etto maestro...esto no es necesario...-

-no te preocupes...-de pronto Cross saco un saco de dormir y lo puso en el suelo-me quedare aquí para que este degenerado no haga nada-se acosto

-perdon Yuu...-dijo Allen tratando de abrazar a su esposo pero de nuevo Cross...

-No tan rápido...-dijo poniendo una tabla al medio de los dos-así mantendre controlado a tu noviecito...-y se volvio a acostar

-lo odio...lo odio...lo odio...-se repitio Kanda hasta quedarse dormido

Al parecer Kanda tendra que hacer frente a un horrible suegro...


	14. capitulo 14

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews….lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho la demora…, NIKONIKO-CHAN veras, no puse a la familia de Kanda altiro porque quería centrarme en Cross, Allen y Kanda…a demás….juntar a la familia de Kanda con Cross…eso es prácticamente una bomba! Pero igual…ahora los hare aparecer jejeje

Mandragorapurple yo también veo difícil que Cross tenga complejo de padre, pero viendo que Allen por fuera parece el más dulce de los ángeles pero le pones una baraja de cartas o cualquier cosa de apuesta cerca es prácticamente un demonio…muestra que las apariencias engañan no?...y sobre los antojos y el tejido, gracias por hacerme acordar jejeje honestamente se me había olvidado…

Yami RosenkreuZ no te preocupes por el review cualquier cosa se valora incluso si es una palabra, a demás que siempre es muy divertido leer tus Reviews

Shiori-Hichigo fue muy divertido eso que pusiste de lo que le faltaba a Cross por hacer

Kimi to Deatte Kara me ha entrado la curiosidad…tan terrible (pervertido) es?

y ah es cierto se me habia olvidado preguntar...que les gustaria que Allen tuviera una niña o un niño?...y también si desean que sea solo 1 o más

* * *

-mmm…Allen…-comenzó a despertar Kanda estirando el brazo en un intento de tocar a su pareja, pero choco con algo…esa maldita tabla seguía ahí!

De un rápido movimiento tomo la tabla y la arrojo lejos esperando encontrarse con su amante…pero Allen no estaba ahí

-me adelante…-escucho una voz desde el umbral de la puerta, era Cross-lo mande a desayunar con los niños hace unos momentos…-dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de malicia

-maldito…-dijo Kanda enviando una de sus más poderosas y asesinas miradas que le fue contestada con otra…y ahí se quedaron sacando chispas de los ojos mientras en la cafetería los demás desayunaban

-Allen-kun como van las cosas?-pregunto Lenalee

-horrible…-dijo con una nubecita negra en su cabeza

-tan mal esta moyashi-chan?-pregunto Lavi

-si…mi maestro puso una tabla en nuestra cama para separarnos y casi le llega un tiro a Yuu…-dijo haciendo que la mandíbula de sus amigos cayera al piso

-WOW! Eso debe ser horrible!-dijo Lavi el primero en recuperarse

-no puedo creer que el general Cross se comporte así, es…como nii-san!-

-mama…papa y tío Cross llegaron…-dijo Alexander y así era…y era verdaderamente asombroso que todavía seguían con chispas

-maldito intento de hombre…-

-maldito anciano mujeriego…-

-YUU!, MAESTRO!-Allen se paro para que pudieran ver la mesa donde estaban

-Allen!-Kanda fue a sentarse a su lado pero…Cross se sentó entre él y Allen…ES QUE ESE HOMBRE NUNCA LO DEJARIA TRANQUILO?! _"que hice dios! Qué?!Me castigas por ahorcar a ese buscador? No ahorcare más!! Lo prometo!!Pero llevateloooo!!_Pensaba el pobre desesperado por un poco de contacto físico con su querido amante

-En serio te comes esto?...-pregunto Cross asombrado por lo que su discípulo comía

-si…sabe muy bien…quiere probar maestro?-Allen ofreció mostrando una cuchara que contenía algo muy difícil de diferenciar de comida o alguna mescla rara de Komui

-no-obtuvo la respuesta inmediata

-que le pasa, no tiene el suficiente valor para probarlo?-dijo Kanda intentando incitar al general para que probara esa "comida" y como él ya la había probado…sabía muy bien el resultado…

-claro que no!-Kanda sonrió con malicia…lo estaba consiguiendo

-entonces pruébelo…yo ya lo he probado…-El samurái estaba que bailaba de felicidad cuando vio como el general tomaba su cuchara y la llenaba con un poco de "comida" del plato de Allen

-vera que es bueno maestro!-dijo Allen con una sonrisa

Y lo comió…rápidamente su cara se torno verde, soltó la cuchara para tapar su boca con las manos y salir corriendo en una dirección obvia…el baño

Kanda tenía una sonrisa de maldad y satisfacción pura

-eh?...no le gusto...-Allen dijo desconcertado

-mama…deberías dejar de ofrecerle a la gente tu comida…o terminaran todos los baños llenos de gente vomitando-dijo Alexander

-EH?!Pero si sabe tan bien!-

-mama, yo como mucho y muchas cosas…pero lo que tu comes jamás, jamás, jamás si quiera lo tocaría!-dijo Alice

-YUUUU-CHAN!! ALLEN-CHAAAN!!-se escucho a una mujer gritar, era Yuma junto a toda la familia de Kanda

-abuelaaa!!-ambos mellizos abrazaron a la mujer como si no la hubieran visto en años cuando en realidad la última vez que la vieron no habrá sido hace mas de 12 horas

-y no hay para mí?-Unkei dijo haciendo que los niños también se abalanzaran sobre él

-Siempre habrá para ti también abuelito!-dijo Alice

-si son unas linduras…es una suerte que Yuu-chan tuviera hijos con una persona dulce como Allen-chan, si no, ni si quiera nos mirarían…-dijo Momoko

-ESTOY AQUÍ!!-Kanda grito

-lose…-fue la repuesta de su hermana

-es cierto Allen, tu maestro esta aquí verdad?-pregunto Satoshi que al parecer era el único que no estaba completamente embalsamado con la ternura de los mellizos

-si así es…-dijo Allen tratando de no amargarse la vida con los horribles recuerdos de su pasado, algo bastante difícil considerando los múltiples traumas y torturas por las cuales tuvo que pasar

-y bueno donde esta él?-pregunto Kyoko haciendo que la malvada sonrisa de Kanda resurgiera

-Porque sonríes de esa forma Yuu?-pregunto su hermano mayor Heiji

-por nada…-dijo a sabiendas que el general debe estar en el baño, ahora lavándose la boca con jabón

-y dime Allen-chan ya patea? Hace algo? Lo sientes? Viene pronto?es niño o niña?-Yuma pidió totalmente emocionada tomando asiento frente a la joven madre

-etto…ehh-el pobre Allen estaba mareado de tantas preguntas dichas en tan poco tiempo

-KAA-SAN!-grito Kanda

-QUE? Solo quiero saber!-

-etto…todavía no patea…pero ya lo puedo sentir dentro…-dijo Allen acariciando su vientre y es en eso cuando él y Yuma notan algo…que debido a todas las cosas con su maestro no se había percatado, también por el hecho de que Allen usa vestidos con escotes que tienen volantitos bastante grandes

-oh…no otra vez…-

-que pasa mama?-preguntaron ambos mellizos preocupados

-nada…solo…iré con Lenalee un momento…-dijo y se paro rápidamente

-voy contigo!-Yuma salió detrás de él junto con sus dos hijas mientras Lavi se acercaba a la mesa de Kanda

-Yuu-chan que le pasa a moyashi-chan?-pregunto

-no se…espera…esta mas o menos en su cuarto mes…-Kanda comenzó a recordar que había pasado en el embarazo anterior en esa fecha y sonrió levemente compadeciéndose de su amante…de verdad pobre Allen

-Yuu-chan…te estoy hablandoooo-dijo Lavi ya que el samurái se perdió en sus pensamientos y no le respondió

-que quieres conejo idiota?-

-te pregunte qué le pasa a Allen…-

-es que llego al mes en que su masculinidad, mejor dicho lo que queda se va por el caño-

-que quieres…oh…pobre moyashi-chan-

-QUE LE PASA A MAMA? SE SIENTE MAL?? ESTA ENFERMO??-comenzaron los mellizos desesperados

-no el solo—

Kanda no pudo terminar la oración por que de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a Cross con los ojos quemando en ira…al parecer la bromita de Kanda no le hizo ninguna gracia

-VOY A MATARTE!-grito el general sacando su arma

-INTENTELO VIEJO!!-Kanda saco a mugen

-enserio el pobre Allen tiene que soportar a estos dos?-Lavi solo miraba a ese par de "adultos"

-niños…vamos por moyashi-chan, solo él puede evitar que estos se maten…-Los mellizos asintieron y los tres se marcharon en busca de Allen dejando al par solo, ya todos en la cafetería habían salido huyendo y quien no lo haría…una pelea entre un general con complejo de padre y un esposo-samurái desesperado por contacto físico con su "esposa" no era algo en lo cual uno desearía verse envuelto

-Moyashiiiii-chaaaaan!!-Lavi llamaba al chico mientras vagaba por los pasillos junto a los mellizos mientras se escuchaban explosiones y gritos de Jerry, aque al parecer se habia quedado "NO DESTRUYAN MI COCINAAA"

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lenalee…

-Vamos no te deprimas Allen-kun, no se nota…tanto…-dijo Lenalee

-pero…-

-Vamos Allen-chan! Tienes un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer!-grito Yuma y todas las mujeres presentes asintieron

-Gracias pero…soy un chico…eso deprime mucho…-_a este paso caeré en depresión…definitivamente debo hacer mas amistad masculina…"_

-pero por otra parte…-Lenalee agacho la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en su cabello…algo que definitivamente asusto a Allen…definitivamente la chica escondía un rostro lleno de malicia-MIRA LO QUE TENGO!-abrió un closet para que dé dentro saliera una cantidad exorbitante de vestidos, con encajes, cortos, largos, con mangas, sin mangas, azules, blancos, rosas, verdes…de verdad perfectamente podían hacer más de veinte vestidos adentro

-P-Para que es e-eso?-Preguntó Allen aun que sabía muy bien que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho

-SON PARA TI!!-le respondió, _"maldición! Tenía razón! _Allen pensó

-pero Lenalee…yo ya tengo unos cuantos, no hace falta jejeje-trató de hacer desistir a la joven

-Claro que no Allen-kun!! Estos son más amplios y son mas sueltos en el pecho!-

-Creo que ella tiene razón Allen-chan!-dijo Momoko avivando el fuego

-no…de verdad…-

-Allen-chan…no es una sugerencia…-dijo Yuma con una mirada Kanda…con que dé ahí sacó Kanda sus "rayos de la muerte" quien lo diría

En un momento Allen se vio rodeado de las cuatro mujeres

-e-esperen…-

-AHORA!!-gritaron todas y se abalanzaron sobre el pobre chico

-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-

Desde un lugar apartado…

-Niños…ya sé donde está su mama…-dijo Lavi, ya que con semejante grito capaz que hasta el conde lo allá escuchado

-Moyashiii-chaaaaaaaan!!-Lavi abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar mientras gritaba o cantaba, era difícil diferenciar un canto del pelirrojo de un grito ya que su agudo tono no era agradable...

-Moya…-se quedo sin palabras al ver la hermosa y tierna imagen frente a sus ojos…ojo

Allen sentado en el suelo todo sonrojado, con un adorable vestido rosa de mangas largas que tenía un rosetón en el pecho y un par de cintas rojas adornaban su cabello

-L-Lavi!-el pobre Allen ahora estaba más rojo…si era posible

-Que te parece?!-preguntaron las causantes de aquel conjunto

-PERO QUE ADORABLEEEE!!-Lavi se abalanzo sobre Allen en un fuerte abrazo-ERES TAN LINDOOOOO!!-

-L-Lavi!! Suéltame!!-

-TAN LINDO!!-Lavi puso una mano debajo de cada brazo de Allen y lo levanto como a un niño pequeño, algo increíble considerando que Allen no era liviano…en este momento

-Lavi!! BAJAMEEEE!!-Allen comenzaba a patalear

-TAN ADORABLEEEEE!!-Ahora frotaba juntos sus rostros mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo

-L-Lavi…me mareo…-

-ERES TAN LINDO MOYASHI-CHAAAAN!!-

Los mellizos contemplaban atónitos como su madre, daba vueltas y vueltas y era estrujado en abrazos aplastantes por su tío Lavi

-Lavi…Bájame…-el pobre Allen ahora en vez de ojos tenía espirales

De pronto la pared exploto revelando a Kanda y Cross con arma en mano y fuego de ira pura rodeándolos

-ALEJATE CONEJO PERVERTIDO!!-gritaron ambos apuntando a Lavi, quien de inmediato soltó a Allen y salió corriendo

-VUELVE AQUÍ!!-gritaron ambos de nuevo para luego mirarse con odio

-que se mete viejo?-

-De que hablas estúpido? Protejo a mi discípulo…-

-SERA ACOSO!!-

-CLARO QUE NO!! YO SOLO PROTEJO A MI "HIJA" DE PERVERTIDOS COMO TU Y ESE IDIOTA PELIRROJO!!-

-DESDE CUANDO ALLEN ES HIJO SUYO Y MUJER?-

-DESDE QUE ESTA USANDO VESTIDO!!Y DESDE QUE LO ENCONTRE!!-

-MIRA VIEJO—

-YUU-CHAN!-Kanda fue cortado por su madre

-k-Kaa-san-

-sin peleas frente a Allen y los mellizos!-regaño la mujer a ambos

-Quien es esta bella dama?-Cross de pronto cambio su personalidad ignorando completamente a Kanda

-quien seria usted?-

-Cross Marian, a su completo y total servicio-hizo una pequeña reverencia tomando la mano de Yuma y besarla haciendo sonrojar a la mujer y haciendo hervir a Kanda

-ALEJESE DE MI KAA-SAN!!-grito Kanda mostrando a mugen

-quien diría que esta belleza es madre de una cosa como esta…-dijo refiriéndose a Kanda

-Por qué tanto grito?-aparecieron Momoko y Kyoko

Rápidamente Cross las puso en la mira

-Bendito sea dios por crear semejantes bellezas-Dijo haciendo sonrojar a las hermanas del samurái

-ALEJESE DE MIS HERMANAAAS!!-

-MAESTRO ALEJESE!!-grito Allen recuperado

-oh vamos! Solo déjame invitarles unos tragos!-

-No maestro!-Allen arrastro de una oreja a Cross-YUU TU TAMBIEN VIENES CONMIGO!-así se llevo a los dos arrastrados de la orejas

-ALLEN NO ME TRATES ASÍ…ITE…-se quejaba Kanda

-ALLEN SOY TU MAESTRO NO PUEDES HACER ESTO…OU…-se quejaba Cross

Allen los arrastro hasta la habitación con los mellizos siguiéndolos y…Allen "modo madre on"

-Por el amor de Dios compórtense como adultos! Tu-apunto a Kanda-no puedes ponerte a gritar por cualquier cosa que haga mi maestro y a demás debes controlar tu temperamento-Kanda asintió levemente incapaz de hacerle frente en este momento a Allen y Cross se reía levemente pero Allen lo noto y lo apunto haciendo parar su risa-Tu-dijo-Maestro deja de ser un mujeriego! Como tratas de ligarte a la madre y hermanas de Yuu?!-

-Pero—

Allen no les permitió terminar-PERO NADA!-

-Si Allen…-se limitaron a responder los dos

-Ahora conocen nuestras posiciones…-se dijeron para si los mellizos, verdaderamente Allen enojado es terrorífico, incluso si esta en un vestido rosa y tiene cintas en el cabello

-Pero ahora maestro…-Allen dijo parándose imponentemente frente al general

-que pasa ahora?-dijo esperando otro maldito regaño por parte de su discípulo

-Levántese…-dijo y Cross obedeció pero lo que sucedió luego era algo completamente improvisto para el general, Kanda y los mellizos-Y QUEDESE QUIETO POR QUE VOY A MEDIRLO!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa sacando una huincha de costura y lana

Kanda, Cross y Alexander se fueron de espaldas mientras Alice-Mama! Me haces una muñequita a mi?!-recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta

--

**giovanetta-celeste**

Mira ahora te digo como…bueno si quieres subir una supongo que ya la tienes escrita no?

Primero entras a tu pagina en Fanfiction, como ves al lado izquierdo de la pagina hay varias opciones (Documents new, Stories, Reviews, Alerts etc). Debes hacer click en la que diga "Documents", eso te llevara a otra página que tiene 4 recuadros azules grandes, bueno concéntrate en el segundo el que dice "**Upload New Document" **en la parte superior. Como veras este cuadro tiene 3 opciones "Label" "File on computer" y "Format". Al lado de Label hay un espacio, en el debes escribir el nombre de tu historia o del capítulo. En "File on computer" hay un espacio al lado y al lado de ese espacio hay un cuadro que dice "examinar" cierto?...bueno, has click en él y se abrirá un cuadro de documento de tu computador para que busques tu historia, una vez que la encuentras haces doble click sobre ella y en el espacio que había al lado de "File on cumputer" aparecerá la dirección y en la última opción "Format" debes simplemente hacer click en uno de los circulitos de al lado dependiendo del formato que necesites usar(tú quieres publicar cierto? Si es así usa el que dice "Story"). Una vez listo eso haz click en "Submit Document". Al hacer eso tu historia se guardara en tu pagina, si quieres hacerle algún cambio ve al cuadro de arriba "**Document Manager" **y abajito podrás ver el nombre de tu historia, haz click en ella y se abrirá para que puedas modificarla. Una vez que hayas hecho todos los cambios que quieras haces click en el cuadrito de abajo "sabe changes" y espera un momento para asegúrate que se guarden bien. Así la historia se guardara en tu pagina

Bueno ahora si quieres publicar debes hacer esto…

Fíjate en las opciones del lado izquierdo de la pagina de nuevo y has click en la que diga "Stories" al hacerlo la pagina cambiara y si no tienes ninguna historia la veras vacía. Ahora en esta página fíjate en el lado superior derecho y veras las siguientes opciones "Stories Guide" . "List Stories ". "New Story" . "Guidelines". Has click en la que diga "New Story". Buenos si has aceptado ya las condiciones seguirás directamente pero si no lo has hecho te saldrá un cuadro que diga algo así "Acceptance of Guidelines

giovanetta-celeste, you have not read and agreed to our content guidelines…" si te sale eso has click donde dice "**Guidelines**" y lee las condiciones de uso, si estás de acuerdo con ellas has click donde dice "**Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines.****"** Una vez hecho eso notaras que las letras de color naranjo ahora son verdes cierto?...y ahora si puedes hacer click donde dice "New Story". Al hacer saldrá un cuadro alargado que dice "First Step: Click to select category" y tal como dice has click en él para seleccionar la categoría de tu historia por ejemplo "Anime/ Manga" y al hacerlo tendrás que seleccionar la subcategoría por ejemplo "D.Gray-man" una vez eso listo haz click donde dice "Click to continue" y aparecerán las distintas informaciones que debes completar como por ejemplo "Title" Hay se pone el titulo del fic, "Summary" ahí se pone un breve resumen del fic y así debes seguir completando cada dato y una vez todo eso listo "Submit Story" y listo!!

Aquí esta paso por paso, si no entiendes házmelo saber y te lo vuelvo a explica de otra forma


	15. amigo o enemigo?

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews,** **Lamento la demora, de verdad, lo siento mucho…**si desean insultarme están en su derecho

Y bueno este capítulo lo escribe porque hace tiempo me habían preguntado que pasaba con el conde y los noahs

Kimi to Deatte Kara…eres síquica o qué?O.O..." sino que tenga una nena para complicarle la existencia a Kanda cuando sus hijas crezcan (se va a volver un Cross en potencia!)" como sabias eso?!...yo tengo un capitulo listo de eso pero lo publicare ultimo…oh…ahora no es sorpresa…pero bueno jejeje …y de quién es?! Si no es Allen ni Bak (aunque no me suena mucho pero podría ser)…quién es?, Kanda, Lavi,…Komui, Cross o el conde?!(Ahí me desmayo!)…este y gracias por el dato de las madre jóvenes!

Yami RosenkreuZ, tienes razón con lo de la hombría de Allen, quizá algún día el pobre lo reconocerá…y no estás demente! Jejeje

Kaguya-hime Shiro, que buena idea con la de que Cross valla a la escuela!!...dime puedo usarla? Te molesta?...si te molesta no usare nada solo dímelo

NIKONIKO-CHAN…Allen no menstrua…no podía ser tan cruel para eso…ya mate bastante su pobre masculinidad jejeje…y NIKONIKO-CHAN si puedes hacer más de una historia al mismo tiempo, pero primer debes ver el tiempo del cual dispones…si te está complicando actualizar el fic que ya tienes, sería mejor que terminaras ese y luego publiques otra, pero si crees que puedes arreglártelas con mas fic publica, también podría dejar el fic que quieres publicar escrito en tu computador en tus ratos libre y una vez que ya tengas unos cuantos capítulos empezar a publicar, así mientras publiques el que ya tiene, tendrás tiempo para pensar en otros capítulos y si estas muy ocupada solo tienes que entrar y publicar…

giovanetta-celeste qué bueno que te allá servido, y no puedo creer que ya terminaste tu fic...TT.TT

wolfgirlvalentine…enserio te meto ideas raras en la cabeza?...jeje lo siento, pero no puedes negar que Allen es tan lindo que provoca ponerlo en un vestido

Shiori Hichigo…que lindo nombre "Hellen" si hay una niña así le pondré, y leí tu fic "Los exorcistas son Rockstars"!, como no querías publicarlo?! Es muy divertido

Sherezade Yagami Minamino tienes la razón imaginarlo en un vestido no es nada difícil

Riznao "quintillizos"!! Por un momento pensé era verdad y casi me voy de espalda pero luego seguí leyendo

Mandragorapurple guau…todos quieren que Kanda se ponga celoso jeje y si Cross se lo tomo muy apecho verdad…

MiKa1791 aaa…que lindo amor paternal aun que tienes razón y es cabroncete

* * *

Sexto mes

Vemos a Cross desayunar, cerca de Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee…claro que todos ahora visten ropa de lana incluso Cross…el "Gran" Cross Marian estaba en un chaleco de color damasco y tenía una bufanda blanca, definitivamente se veía "intimidante"

-y Que le paso a Allen-kun?-pregunto Lenalee al notar el espacio vacío que había en la mesa

-esta con los niños…-respondió Kanda

-haciendo qué?-pregunto Lavi

-haciendo de almohada-respondió Cross

-de almohada?...-Lenalee y Lavi se miraron sin comprender

-sabrán cuando llegue Allen-

Y hablando del rey de roma apareció Allen en toda su gloria…aun que viendo como cargaba a los mellizos durmiendo sería mejor decir en toda su maternidad

Rápidamente Kanda se paro y tomo a Alexander en sus brazos ya que Alice estaba prácticamente pegada a su madre, aun que hacer que Alexander se soltara no fue una tarea muy fácil que digamos

-por dios que le pasa a estos niños! Se te pegan para dormir todo el día!-dijo Kanda asombrado

-mmm…-Lavi comenzó a mirar a Alice y como usaba a su madre de almohada y sonrió-no hay nada de raro…-fue lo único que dijo

-que quieres decir conejo?-

-bueno es normal para un niño dormir en los brazos de su madre acunado en las almohadas más cómodas del mundo!-dijo

Kanda y Lenalee enrojecieron, Cross no presto importancia, Allen no entendió y los mellizos no tenían idea porque estaban dormidos, incluyendo a Alexander que se había vuelto a pegar a su madre

-que quieres decir?-pregunto inocentemente Allen

-veras moyashi-chan lo que pasa es que—

-sigue esa frase y te saco la lengua…-dijo Kanda

-bueno bueno…pero que aburrido eres Yuu-

-Cállate conejo pervertido-

-Concuerdo con el afeminado…-dijo Cross

-QUE DIJO PEDAZO DE M—

-SE CALLAN LOS DOS!-finalmente han hecho entrar a Allen en su modo regañón

-si Allen…-y ellos entraron en el modo sometidos

-BUENOOOOS DIAAAAAS!!-de pronto se abrió la puerta revelando a una muy feliz Yuma junto al resto de la familia de Kanda

-KAA-SAN ALGUNA VEZ ENTRARAS COMO PERSONA CIVILIZADA!!-le gritó el samurái molesto al notar a sus pobres hijos que por poco sufrieron un paro cardiaco

-jejeje lo siento y quizá algún día lo haga-si no fuera por el parecido físico nadie creería que Kanda es hijo de esta mujer

-en fin que quieres?-pregunto sin ningún rodeo Kanda ya que la actitud de su madre era un poco sospechosa

-o nada…-se acerco al oído de su hijo-quieres pasar un rato con Allen-chan?-le susurró muy, muy, MUY bajito

De inmediato Kanda olvido todo enojo contra su madre y presto total atención

-te escucho…-

Entonces Yuma le contó el plan, el cual consistía en un paseo a la cuidad donde "accidentalmente" Kanda se perdería con Allen y los mellizos

-entonces que te parece?-

-…bien…-

-Cross-san!!-llamo Yuma al general

-si? Que necesita bella dama?-

-me preguntaba si desean salir después a la ciudad, ya pedí permiso a Komui y dijo que todos podíamos pero no había que llevar abrigos de exorcista-explico demostrando a Kanda unos dones increíbles de actuación para ser capaz de decir eso en vez de "saldremos para separar al viejo con complejo de padre de Allen para que él y Kanda puedan tener algún contacto físico"

-no lo sé…-el hombre tenía un pequeño presentimiento

-Por favor…-le pidió la madre con un tono seductor

-ESTA BIEN!-

"_Que fácil…que sea un mujeriego es muy útil en estas situaciones _"pensó

-Bueno entonces todos a arreglarse por que salimos ahora!-

-niños vamos arreglarse!!-sin siquiera tener tiempo de protestar los mellizos se vieron arrastrados por un Allen todo sonrisas que cantaba "vamos a salir"

-ALLEN-CHAN!! TU TAMBIEN DEBES VESTIRTE BIEN!!VOY A AYUDARTE!!-grito la mujer para salir corriendo detrás de ellos

Dejando a Kanda y Cross mirándose con odio esperando por mucho tiempo…ya que como era de esperarse con Allen arreglando a sus hijos y con Yuma buscando el vestido perfecto para Allen

Luego de aburridos y molestos largooooos momentos de espera estaban listos

Alice traía un vestido de color blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un osito estampado en el pecho y en el escote había una pequeña cinta, junto a eso unas medias de color blanco y zapatos de color negro

Alexander un jersey azul con un cuello largo de un tono más oscuro, pantalones de color negro con un pequeño gatito en la vasta y zapatos azul marino

Allen con un vestido de un blanco completamente puro con largas mangas las cuales estaban amarradas con un lazo amarillo en la zona de las muñecas, tenía un cuello largo y terminaba unos diez centímetros antes de la rodilla

Y los hombres adultos…Camisa y pantalón…de verdad con eso tan simple opacaban mucho a los otros

Pero Kanda había dicho "Que interesa… solo las mujeres se arreglan tanto!" a lo que Allen le dio un codazo en el costado

Y Cross había dicho "Soy apuesto con cualquier cosa que ocupe"…que humildad contenían sus palabras…

Pero bueno en fin ahora todos se encontraban en la cuidad incluyendo a Lenalee y Lavi que se habían colado en último minuto

-recuerda Yuu cuando lleguemos a un grupo grande de gente te separas con Allen-chan y los mellizos-susurró Yuma a su hijo quien estaba más preocupa de lanzar sus rayo de la muerte a todos los hombres que osaban posar un ojo sobre SU Allen

-Yuu! Me estas escuchando??-

-eh?-miró a su madre-Claro…-

-si como no…bueno te decía cuando encontremos una gran multitud de gente tú tomas a Allen y los mellizos y se separan "accidentalmente"-

-si-y se volteo a seguir con su tarea de ahuyentar pervertidos de SU, SUYO Y SOLO SU Allen…vaya que era posesivo solo le faltaba ponerle un collar en el cuello que dijera "Allen Kanda propiedad de Kanda Yuu si se pierde devolver a la orden oscura y si eres hombre aleja tus malditas y sucias manos de él o te las corto"

Ahora que Kanda lo pensaba…quizá eso no era tan mala idea solo habría que agregar unos detalles más como "No lo mires, toques o pienses solo llévalo a la orden y si llegas a desobedecer te perseguiré y morirás de una forma tan horrible y espantosa que tu alma jamás descansara y vagaras como un fantasma por toda las eternidad" si con eso bastaría…o sería mejor un localizador?

"_Estaré exagerando?"_Pensó _"no…"_

Mientras tanto Allen solo se dedicaba a ver las tiendas y sonrojarse cada vez que un hombre lo quedaba mirando embobado pero por alguna razón…ejem…—Kanda—…apartaban su vista, aterrados

-Que les pasara?-pregunto en duda para luego que sus ojos se posaran en una pequeña tienda de bebes y niños pequeños, se quedó mirando por la vitrina los pequeños trajecitos sin darse cuenta que los demás comenzaban a alejarse

-Bueno Yuu toma a los niños de las manos por que ustedes se pierden en la próxima vuelta-dijo Yuma

-Claro solo iré por Allen que esta con el viejo ese atrás-

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de distraerlo- y ahí es cuando se dan vuelta hacia donde esta Cross y…

-DONDE ESTA ALLEEEEN!!-

-Eh?-

-VIEJO ¡"#&/()?¿-Kanda grito mientras en una apartada tiendita estaba Allen

-bien…compre estos trajecitos espero que les gusten…-un muy feliz Allen decía saliendo de la tienda cargando una pequeña bolsa

-eh?...Yuu?? Kaa-san?? Alexander? Alice? maestro?-miraba a todos lados desesperado tratando de avistar a alguien conocido pero solo lograba ver gente desconocida

-me perdí!!-sentencio por fin

Con Kanda

-¡"#&/()?"#&/()?"#&/()?!-seguía demostrando su amplio conocimiento del idioma…

Y Yuma solo miraba la belleza de vocabulario que tenía su hijo, mientras Lenalee y Lavi tapaban los oídos de los mellizos.

Allen comenzó a caminar por la cuidad para tratar de encontrar a su grupo

-que voy a hacer?...-se pregunto a punto del lagrimeo pero de pronto una mano lo agarro del brazo para hacerlo quedar de frente a dos tipos con aspecto desaliñado que lo jalaron a un callejón sin salida

-vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí!-dijo uno

-una verdadera lindura!- dijo el otro tomando la cintura de Allen

-déjenme!!-grito inútilmente

-pero mírala! Está embarazada!!Que cosa más adorable! Dime cuántos años tienes cosita?-el tipo acaricio el vientre de Allen provocándole escalofríos

-eso no te incumbe y suéltame!-

-vamos bonita no te comportes así! Nosotros solo queremos jugar un rato contigo!-

-váyanse a jugar a otro lado!!-

-oh mira su mano! Es casada! Dime lindura a tu esposo le importaría que te tomáramos prestada por un rato?-este tipo era un verdadero enfermo

-NOO!! DEJENME!!-

-mira estarás muy linda pero si sigues gritando me obligaras a hacer algo feo…-dijo apretado ligeramente la pancita de Allen lo suficiente para que un pequeño gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios

-DEJENMEEE!!-intento zafarse para terminar cayendo de trasero al piso

-a ver si te comportas!-se iban a abalanzar sobre Allen

-AHHHHHH!!-se escondió en sus propios brazos esperando algo de parte de los tipos pero en vez escucho un golpe y una caída

-Porque te entrometes!!-se escucho a uno de los enfermos gritar

-se lo merecen escorias-respondió una voz calmada

"_Esa voz…yo la conozco…" _pensó Allen tratando de recordar

-ESTA LA PAGAS!!-y el sonido de pasos alejándose fue lo único que dejaron esos tipos

-Ticky terminaste?-era la voz de una niña y era inolvidable para Allen

"_RHODE!! Entonces este Ticky…es…"_

-se encuentra bien señorita?-

Allen se dio cuenta que no lo habían reconocido probablemente debido a que su cabello y cara estaban escondidos por sus brazos

"_todavía no me descubren…aún puedo salir"_

-s-si…no se preocupe…puede marcharse…-disfrazo su voz

"_Por favor vete…vete…vete"_

-después de su encuentro con esos dos no puedo dejarla sola!-

-Solo vallase!- sin querer subió el tono de tal forma que revelo su verdadera voz

-esa voz…yo la conozco…-

"_maldita sea! Me descubrió"_

Ticky con sus manos aparto las de Allen, dejando ver su largo cabello blanco y rostro

-SHONEN??-lo agarró de los hombros sin poder creer que este fuera el chico exorcista que casi lo destruye

-ESTA ALLEN HAY??-grito Rhode acercándose y quedar con los ojos iguales a dos grandes platos

-no…-

-si eres tú…esa cicatriz es inconfundible-

Allen estaba asustado…se había salvado de esos dos pervertidos para terminar con 2 noahs!? Y lo peor Ticky Mikk…quien fácilmente podía traspasar su vientre y llegar hasta su bebe…

Automáticamente envolvió su pancita con sus brazos como protección a su hijo

-V-vete!-

-has engordado bastante shonen…-

-v-vete!!-

"_Yuu!! Ven por favor Yuu!!"_

-Ticky! Será verdad lo que dijeron esos tipos y esta embarazado?-dijo Rhode lamiendo una piruleta

-solo hay una forma de comprobarlo-La mano de Ticky comenzó a dirigirse al vientre de Allen

-n-no…NO ALEJATE!-con sus manos intento empujar lejos al noah pero este traspaso la mano derecha y llego hasta al vientre

-n-no-las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

Y entonces el noah…………………acaricio su vientre??

-eh?-Allen estaba totalmente sorprendido Ticky solo acariciaba sobre el lugar donde el cual su bebe crecía, y de pronto como repuesta una patadita recibió

-oh! Así es Rhode ven aquí! Esta pateando!!-grito Ticky emocionado sorprendiendo mucho a Allen

-enserio? Déjame probar!-imitando a su "hermano" puso una mano sobre la pancita de Allen esperando sentir algo

-ahh…Ticky! No se mueve!!-

-solo se paciente…a lo mejor si lo acaricias te toma confianza-sugirió Ticky y la chica obedeció dejando a Allen…shockeado

"_Están de broma verdad?..."_

Y finalmente Rhode recibió lo que quería de hecho fue más porque de pronto volvió a recibir otra patadita

-TICKY!! LO HICE!!JA! FUERON 2 ME QUIERE MAS A MI QUE A TI!-

-disculpen pero…-ambos se giraron para ver a Allen

-AH! Perdón Shonen no es bueno para una persona embarazada estar tirada de esa forma-y sin más, rodeó a Allen con su brazo y lo levanto con mucho cuidado

-G-gracias…-su miedo estaba desapareciendo

-Que bien te vez en vestido Allen…pero no se vale yo ya tenía uno para ti!!-Rhode comenzó a hacer berrinche

-Bueno Shonen te gustaría comer algo?-

-eh?...-sin tener tiempo ni si quiera para contestar fue arrastrado por los supuestos enemigos hasta un restaurante al aire libre

-y que pedirán?-pregunto una camarera joven pero de voz MUY MUY MUY gangosa…menos mal que no había niños pequeños cerca o sino ya habría sido bombardeada por unas "simpáticas" bromas tipo Lavi

-Tendrá algún menú especial para embarazadas?-pregunto educadamente el moreno

-oh! Claro-y sin más se marcho haciendo que Rhode explotara en risas

-jajajajajajajaja escucharon su voz??-

Mientras tanto con Kanda…

Los gritos ya comenzaban a atraer una gran cantidad de espectadores

-VIEJO DE ¡"#& SI NO ME DEJA ESTAR CERCA DE EL NO PUEDE AL MENOS CUIDARLO?? O ESTA MUY SENIL PARA ELLO?!-

-MIRA MOCOSO SOLO ME DITRAJE POR UN MALDITO MINUTO!ES CULPA TUYA!!-

-AAA LO SIENTO!! FUE MI CULPA POR DEJARLO CON UN VIEJO SENIL COMO TÚ!!-

Y ahí hicieron acto de presencia nuestra querida y conocida Mugen y la pistola de Cross

-AHHHHHHH!!-grito compartido de todos los presentes

Rápidamente Lavi fue a sujetar a Yuu, y Lenalee y Yuma Cross por razones obvias pero aún así el tipo no se calmaba dejando solos a los mellizos mirando

-Taro-chan nunca encontraremos a mama así!!-

-estoy de acuerdo…-

-qué tal si lo buscamos nosotros-

-está bien-

-YAYYYY!!-

Y así partieron sin saber que su madre se encontraba en un restaurante ubicado en la dirección contraria de su partida

-deberías comer Allen Ticky no todo los días invita a una persona a comer!-decía Rhode

-es que…-

-crees que te haría algo? Como envenenar la comida? Ja! No seas absurdo-

-pero no somos enemigos?...-

La primera persona en hablar fue la mayor de los Noah

-Allen no te lo dije hace tiempo? Me gusta y a demás no sería divertido perder a mi juguete favorito-explico y se marcho para molestar a la mesera gangosa

-bueno en mi caso es algo simple… también soy humano recuerdas?...y es por eso que tengo sentimientos y sé que si mataran a mi hijo me sentiría muy triste sobre todo si es el primerizo-

-primerizo?-

"_NO LO SABEN DE ALICE Y ALEXANDER!! VIVAAAAAAAA!!"-_

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-se escucharon gritos infantiles gritado

Allen los reconoció enseguida…y cada vez se escuchaban más cerca

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-

Ahora ya se podían apreciar 2 pequeñas figuras

-Qué pasa?-llego la Noah

-MA—

-AHÍ ESTAAAA!!-y finalmente se vieron los rostros de los infantes

-un pequeño tu? No espera! unA pequeñA tu! Y ese no se parece a ese…samurái…?ÉL ES EL PADRE??-Ticky tenía la mandíbula por el piso

-mama!-finalmente llegaron a abrazar a la persona que habían estado buscando

-Alice, Alexander…-entonces notó algo-POR QUE ESTAN SOLOS??-

-porque probablemente estén a punto de arrestar a papa y al tío Cross-respondió Alexander

-Shonen…no ibas a tener a tu primerizo?...-

-EH?! Allen! Nos mentiste!-reclamaba Rhode recién llegada

-nunca dije eso…-

-mama! Quiénes son?-pregunto Alice

-Soy Rhode y este es mi hermano Ticky!-

-aaahhh….mucho gusto!-

-mama vamos…antes de que se lleven presos a papa y al tío-

-tienes razón…adiós-y salieron de ahí rápidamente dejando atrás a los dos noah

-adiós Allen…me pregunto…tus hijos serán tan divertidos como tú?-una sonrisa traviesa y tétrica se formó en los labios de la chica oscureciendo su rostro-…quizá algún día juguemos…-

Por otra parte Allen y sus hijos ya se encontraban en camino hacia el resto de sus amigos y familia…y maestro…para encontrarse con una escena asombrosa pero muy predecible

Kanda y Cross tirados en el suelo soltando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos, con dos hombre afirmando fuertemente sus cuatro extremidades mas unos tres que estaban sobre el torso, Yuma, Lavi y Lenalee desmayados después de tanto esfuerzo

-SUELTENMEEEE!! DEJENME DESCUARTIZAR A ESE VIEJO!!-

-JAAAAA!! TE HARE PEDAZOS AFEMINADO!!-

-YUU!! MAESTRO!!-ambos pararon su discusión para ver a Allen de pie con una mano a cada lado de su cadera y el ceño fruncido…traducción…les esperaba un gran regaño por eso dejaron de moverse con la esperanza de apaciguar la ira de la joven madre

Todos esos mastodontes!...eh…"hombres fuertes" no pudieron controlar a esos dos y ahora llega una "niña embarazada" y con un grito los hace hasta temblar

-Allen verás…es que te habías pedido y este viejo y bueno…-hasta balbuceaban!

-fue tu culpa! Y no soy viejo!! Estoy en la flor de mi juventud!!-

-si como no…-

-YA CALLENSE! PARENCE Y NOS VAMOS DERECHITO A LA ORDEN!-

Se pusieron de pie de inmediato arrojando a los hombres que los apresaban

-MAESTRO LLEVE A LAVI! KANDA TU LLEVA A KAA-SAN Y A LENALEE!-

-eh??...porque yo al idiota!-reclamaba el general

-porque eres tu maestro y ellas son mujer así que A CALLAR Y MUEVANSE!-

-no lo puedo creer me voy unos momentos y provocan este desastre y bla bla bla…-Allen los regaño hasta que llegaron a la orden y los mando a ayudar a Jerry en la cocina como castigo

Eran altas horas de la noche, todos dormían excepto los castigados que probablemente estaban lavando platos y Allen quien reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido durante su reunión con los noah y llego a una única pregunta

"_Somos amigos o enemigos?"_


	16. Siempre es un desastre

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews**…

Kimi to Deatte Kara…. "Lo mismo pasará con Alexander con su mamita querida Allen, nada más que la futura nuera o nuero se tendrá que cuidar porque Allen puede hacer que "parezca un accidente" como sabes todo eso!!…y sería nuera porque Alexander es heterosexual, "mayor de edad y quiera volar del nido a los brazos de un fuerte y gentil hombre que la quiera; y Kanda estará allí para transformar a ese fuerte y gentil hombre en sushi" no sabes cómo me reí con eso. Y era Kanda? Ahh…no me traumo tanto y dudo que te maten ya que no es tan raro un "Kanda mama" aun que las super-hiper-mega-fan de Allen uke y Kanda seme… Cross no ha hablado con Maito por suerte…**y me pasaría por los foros pero hasta yo me sorprendo de mi ignorancia…disculpa…donde están los foros? Jejeje**

MiKa1791 en realidad ni siquiera yo se que pasara O.O…

tsubasa-nya yo creo que el si te lo enseñaría y yo creo que será octava flor mmm….celoso de Ticky veamos que se hace y tu también quieres que el valla a la escuela!

giovanetta-celeste otro fic!! Valla eres rápida…tu ultimo fic me dio mucha pena…igual que "sin latidos"

Kaguya-hime Shiro Allen no perdió sus compras y muchas gracias por dejarme usarla ya que hay más de uno que quiere que pase, muchas gracias! Y tienes razón sobre los Noah

NIKONIKO-CHAN el conde no se enfermo creo…Allen y Ticky no son hermanos y sobre lo de Cross sucederá en este capítulo ya que no eres la única que quiere eso jejeje de verdad

chungyang-chan si el conde se enterara…quedaría un desastre total…y te deseo suerte con tu fic se ve muy divertido!

Mandragorapurple no te preocupes pero parece que no eres la única a la que le pareció o gustaría un Ticky celoso…veremos que se hace y sobre el cabello supuestamente por los genes debería ser café o un color similar pero como a mí me gusta mucho el cabello blanco...

* * *

En un edificio de color celeste que en realidad es una institución para la educación mejor conocida como escuela…un Lugar apacible y tranquilo, ideal para moldear mentes jóvenes y prepararlas para el futuro, este lugar presenta condiciones como salas adaptadas para cierta cantidad de niños y diferentes instrumentos para ayudar al aprendizaje pero esto de nada serviría si no fuera por esos adultos responsables conocidos como profesores, gente seria y esforzada que no pierde la calma no importa la situaci…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-claro que hay excepciones…como esta mujer

-POR QUE? POR QUE?...vamos cálmate….cálmate… solo es una reunión-se decía una y otra vez tironeándose los cabellos castaños de la cabeza-NO QUIEROOOOO!!-

Orden Negro, puertas

-Escuchaste Algo Yuu?-pregunto Allen a su pareja mientras esperaban a sus hijos que no tardarían en aparecer, es cierto Cross también estaba

-no-

-bueno…falta mucho para que lleguen?-

-no Allen-

-Oye tu afeminado sepárate!-grito Cross cuando Kanda no había según él, respetado los "120 centímetros de distancia mínimos"

-Yuu…solo hazlo para evitar un escándalo…-suplico Allen haciendo a Kanda resignarse y separarse

-MAMA PAPA!-La puertas se abrieron revelando a los causantes de la espera

-como les fue?-pregunto Allen abrazándolos y tratando de levantarlos

-Allen no te fuerces…-le reprocho Kanda tomando el lugar de su pareja y tomando a sus hijos

- lo siento…ahora si como les fue?-

-bien mama!-comenzó Alice-pero sabes deben volver a ir a la escuela es la última reunión para entregar notas y hablar de conducta porque…SALIMOS DE VACACIONES!!-

-es cierto! Y cuando sera la reunión?-

-Hoy a las 6:30 de la tarde-dijo Alexander

-Mama, papa saben algo curioso?...el pelo de la maestra ahora no solo es café…ahora tiene canas! Y es bastante raro ya que solo tiene veinte y algo…-

Kanda y Allen se miraron conociendo la razón de las "misteriosas" canas de la profesora…se sintieron algo culpables

-jejeje y bueno saliendo de eso como van sus notas?-

-bien…-respondió Alexander

-y tu Alice?-pregunto Kanda

-jejeje bueno…como decirlo…los quiero-

-…-

-no bajas de del 6.0?-pregunto Kanda

-nop…-

-entonces está bien-Le dijo Allen

-pero que no siga bajando…-su padre le habló

-Bueno!-

-o es cierto quiero darles una sorpresa-Cross habló con un tono sospechosamente meloso

-que es maestro?-

-Verás le conté a alguien la noticia del nuevo integrante familiar que se les avecina y esta persona se ofreció a ayudar…estoy seguro que a tu "amorcito" le va a encantar, el pobre no tenía idea y se sintió muy decepcionado de que su "pequeño" no le avisara-

-y donde esta maestro?-preguntó Allen mientras Kanda palidecía

-N-no se habrá atrevido…-

-vamos a la oficina de Komui-

-mejor vamos a la habitación-Kanda dijo comenzando a caminar

-ooh...por qué? No quieres ver quien vino?..-

-No-

-como quieras…pero "él" te encontrara igual-

-Bueno hare el intento!!-

El pobre Allen y los mellizos estaban completamente perdidos en esta conversación…POR DIOS QUIEN ERA "ÉL"??

-YUUUU-KUUUUN-una voz llamó y se hacía cada vez mas fuerte

-MALDICIÓN!!-

-Esa voz…es…-Allen pensaba pero la persona le ganó haciendo acto de presencia

Era nada más y nada menos que el "querido" maestro de Kanda, Froi Tiedoll

-Mi Yuu-Kun!!- el hombre abrazo a Kanda impidiendo su escape-Como no me dijiste que ibas a ser padre nuevamente!!-

-POR QUE TENDRÍA QUE DECIRTE?? AHORA SUELTAME VIEJO!!-

-Oh! Yuu-kun!! Como me hieres!!-

-a mí que me importa!!-

Allen se acerco a la escenita junto a los mellizos quienes estaban llenos de curiosidad por conocer el hombre que había llegado

-Buenos días General-le saludo cortésmente mientras el pobre Kanda intentaba zafarse y Cross reía como un maniático mientras grababa con Tim para un futuro y posible…no, SEGURO chantaje al japonés

-Oh! Buenos días-soltó a Kanda y abrazo a Allen pero con suavidad-Felicidades!-acaricio de forma amorosa y suave la pancita bastante notoria de Allen

-gracias-detrás de Allen se asomaron de forma cautelosa los mellizos

-estos son sus hijos?! Vaya que grandes están!-grito agachándose para verlos mejor ya que la última vez que los vio eran unos bebes

-Mama quién es?-pregunto Alice insegura si acercarse al recién llegado ya que su apariencia era más…bueno con ese cabello despeinado, bigote mal cuidado…en fin apariencia "inadecuada" era difícil tomar confianza para un acercamiento

-este es el maestro de Yuu-

Alexander salió de detrás de su madre para mirar mejor al hombre, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

-usted de verdad es fuerte?-pregunto con un tono serio y el general se quedo mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-Alexander! Se mas amable!!-le regaño su madre

-che-

-Este niño…-comenzó el general-ES COMPLETAMENTE IGUALITO A TI YUU-KUN!!-y le pobre pequeño termino siendo sometido a un abrazo de parte del general

-SUELTA A MI HIJO!!-Kanda trató de arrebatarle su versión mini…pero termino siendo abrasado también, entonces miró a Cross quien sonreía de lo lindo y de su boca salió

-ESTA ME LA PAGAAAAAAAAAA!!VIEJO!"#&/()!!-

Por suerte Tiedoll tapó los oídos de Alexander y Allen los de Alice

5:30 de la tarde "preparándose" para la reunión

-Tú no vas…-

-o si que voy-

-NO-

-SI-

-M-maestro, Yuu…-

-QUE SI VOY!!-

-QUE NO!!-

-DEJE DE MOLESTAR PARA QUE VA USTED?? SON MIS HIJOS Y DE ALLEN!!-

-PERO YO "CUIDE"-La mama tenía una cara de "si como no"- DE ALLEN ASÍ QUE SOY COMO SU SEGUNDO PADRE!!TENGO DERECHO!!-

-estupendo…otra reunión para llegar tarde…-Alexander se quejaba

Escuela 6:25 Profesora tratando de mantener la calma

-Oh dios santo todo poderoso, rey de los cielos y la tierra…permite que esta reunión sea normal y…-La maestra estaba rezando en la mesa ante varios padres e hijos que ya habían llegado

-mamita que le pasa a la señorita?-pregunto una niña pequeña de cabello negro y grandes ojos cafés

-nada mi niña nada…-

-Por favor dios te lo ruego, imploro, suplico y…-

La puerta se abrió de repente de una patada revelando un hombre alto de cabello rojizo y una máscara en la cara, mejor conocido como Cross Marian

-Me cambiare de religión…-

-Este es el lugar?-

-Maestro!!Debe entrar como una persona civilizada!!-una voz grito de atrás

-Olvídalo Allen si este no es una persona!-

-Mira afeminado te me callas o sino—

-CALLENSE LOS DOS Y ENTREN DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ!!-

Ambos hombres cayeron al piso después de ser empujados, dejando a Allen de pie con una cara roja de enojo y ambos mellizos

-Eh?-vio como la mirada de todos estaba puesta en el cambiando su gesto a uno de pena

-jejeje…lo siento-

-Señora y Señor Kanda tomen asiento por favor y ¿Quién es la otra persona?…-

-"_Un estorbo…" _Pensó Kanda

-El el mi maestro -

-Pero para todas ustedes bellas damas soy Cross Marian-acompaño lo dicho con una pose y se podría jurar que sacaba brillitos…

Kanda y Allen sintieron vergüenza, las esposas y la profesora se sonrojaron y los maridos querían matarlo

-Tome asiento por favor-la maestra se había puesto de pie con corazoncitos en los ojos indicándole un asiento cerca de ella

-pero antes concédame el placer de decirme su nombre-El general había rodeado a la mujer con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano le tocó la mejilla-y quizá después vamos por unas copas-

-EH?!Yo…Mary y bueno yo…ah…claro-la mujer parecía un tomate-p-pero ahora por favor siéntese, debo terminar la reunión primero…-

-Todo para ti hermosa-le guiño el ojo

Kanda y Allen se sentaron cerca del Cross, el más joven intentando controlar el libido de su maestro y el otro listo para partirlo y sacarle la entrañas con mugen en cualquier momento con o sin motivo alguno y sin importar la presencia de testigos…

-Bueno estamos en la hora así que comenzaremos…como sabrán esta es la última reunión del semestre antes de vacaciones…en primer lugar me gustaría que todos los niños salieran al patio ya que primero hablare con sus padres ya?-

Todos los pequeños asintieron y salieron, algunos felices mientras decían cosas como "Afuera sin los viejos al fin!!" y otros algo molestos por querer estar con sus padres o simplemente saber que diría su profesora de ellos

-Ahora si…en primer lugar quiero felicitarlos a todos por esfuerzo como padres, ya que se ve reflejado en las notas de sus pequeños y…-

-Todos menos este…-Cross había susurrado dirigiendo su mirada a Kanda

-Ja! Mira quien lo dice pedófilo!-dijo con una sonrisa de burla

-Maestro Yuu…no comiencen…-

-Bueno, bueno…-En eso ambos notan que Allen estaba un poco pálido

-Allen te sientes bien?-le pregunto preocupado su marido haciendo a varios voltearse incluyendo a la maestra conociendo la condición de embarazo de Allen

-solo estoy un poco "mareada"…-respondió con una sonrisa

-Señora Kanda le recomiendo que salga al patio con los niños, allí podrá tomar aire-

-no, de verdad estoy bien-

-mejor prevenir que lamentar, dudo que la hermosa maestra, no perdón la BELLISIMA Mary-La mujer se ruborizo ante las palabras de Cross-quiere que su sala termine llena de tu desayuno de la mañana-

-está bien, Yuu y maestro pueden quedarse a anotar y recibir las notas?-

-claro Allen solo descansa-

El joven se retiro bastante inseguro…dejar a Kanda Yuu y Cross Marian solos…seguramente todo esto terminaría en desastre, un gran y enorme desastre, algo que comprobaría más tarde

-Mama! Que paso?-pregunto Alice parando el juego…al parecer de pilladas

-solo un pequeño mareo-respondió sentándose en el pasto para mirar como jugaban, pero en vez todos los niños lo rodearon y miraban con ojos enormes y curiosos su vientre

-Comió mucho señora?-le pregunto un niño bastante pequeño considerando el tamaño de los demás y varios otros lo miraron con una cara que decía claramente "estas de broma no?" y otros al parecer tenían la misma duda que el más pequeño

-Está embarazada pequeño torpe!-le grito con niña de cabello castaño y unos lentes enormes dándole un pequeño zape en la nuca

-Embarazada?-dijeron como 15 niños a coro con un claro signo de interrogación en la cara

-oh por dios! como lo explico para ustedes...-la pequeña se ajusto los lentes y apunto la pancita de Allen-ahí dentro hay un bebe-

-OHHHHHHHH!!-

-Hola soy Alfred, mucho gusto cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto un niño a la barriguita de Allen-señora su hijo es muy maleducado…no me responde-

-jejeje pequeño…el no puedo responderte…-le dijo Allen

-es mudo?...-

-Si sera idiota!-y vuele la pequeña de lentes-no puede hablarte porque todavía no está completamente formado!! Y esta dentro de su cuerpo!!-

Nuevamente-OHHHH!!-

Mientras en el patio estaba la difícil misión de enseñarles a los pequeños el "embarazo" en la sala la reunión seguía y se ponía algo descontrolada…

-S-Señor Kanda y S-Señor C-Cross por favor deténganse!!-gritaba la pobre profesora junto a todos los padres en un rincón

Había ocurrido lo siguiente desde la partida de Allen…en este largo plazo de 5 minutos

La profesora había dado la recomendación "Cuiden mucho a sus niños estas vacaciones ya que últimamente hay muchos pervertidos afuera", Rápidamente Kanda miro a Cross

-Que miras idiota afeminado?!-

-nada solo que tienen razón con los pervertidos…últimamente hay muchos afuera…-sonrió con burla

-Claro…sobretodo violadores…que ABUSAN de jóvenes INOCENTES, INGENUOS Y TORPES cierto?...y que pueden terminar en EMBARAZOS-

-usted sabe bastante de eso no?...-

La atmosfera comenzaba a tornarse oscura y pesada…

-te lo estas buscando maldito bastardo afeminado…-

-lo mismo digo viejo senil pervertido…-

-S-Señores?-la profesora ya se estaba asustando

-QUE QUIERE??-Le gritaron a la pobre mujer con dos hermosas auras asesinas y caras de demonio

-N-NADA!!-y se refugió en el rincón oscuro, dando lugar a la situación actual

-Mira viejo por Allen te he soportado…pero ya agotaste mi paciencia…-poso su mano en mugen y la desenfundo

-lo mismo digo…afeminado-comenzando a sacar su pistola y terminar apuntando la cabeza del samuraí

QUE TODOS EN ESA FAMILIA TIENEN ARMAS?? Pensaron todos los "espectadores"

-Cállate viejo!-

-NO ESTOY VIEJO!! NO TENGO NI SIQUIERA UNA CANA!!-

-Claro, apuesto que te tiñes el pelo o se lo cortas al conejo idiota ese y te lo pegas-

-SOY 100 NATURAL!!INTENTO FALLIDO DE HOMBRE!!-

-DEJE DE LLAMARME ASÍ!! YO SOY MUCHO MAS HOMBRE QUE USTED!!-

-JA! SI COMO NO! demuéstralo-

Ambos se miraron por un momento para después llevar sus manos a los cinturones…

-Veremos quién es más "hombre"-comenzaron tirando la correa

No hay que decir que las mujeres ahí cambiaron su gesto de miedo a uno de total ansiedad hasta algunas babeaban...

-Cariño? Qué te pasa?-le pregunto un hombre a su mujer mientras agitaba su mano delate de su cara

-Cariño quien?...-dijo la mujer

-eh?-

-Muévete pedazo de estorbo!-y su esposa lo alejo de la vista de un solo puñetazo mandando momentáneamente al diablo sus votos y el anillo de su dedo.

Iban a hacerlo, ahora deslizaban fuera el cinturón, solo un poco mas…hasta que

-Me siento mejor!-La puerta fue abierta por Allen seguido de todos los pequeños que habían salido

-Yuu…Maestro…-susurró observando la vista ante sus ojos su ESPOSO y su MAESTRO se estaban quitando los CINTURONES y estaban a punto de mostrar "ESO" frente a un montón de mujeres

-Niños…pueden salir un momentito?-pregunto Allen dulcemente a los pequeñines

-Claro Señora!-respondieron y en menos de un minuto estaban jugando de nuevo

-Veamos…entonces…-Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente

-Allen…verás solo…-intentaron explicarle al joven de forma inútil y finalmente La puerta se cerró

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-Dos gritos de absoluto y completo dolor se escucharon por toda la escuela y más lejos

Unos diez minutos más tarde salió Allen arrastrando de los cuellos de las camisas a los hombres inconscientes

-Dios! No se puede comportar bien ni una sola vez!-

-Mama cálmate, no es un bueno para el bebe…-le aconsejo Alice

-mama, contacte a la orden y el general Tiedoll vienen para ayudar-

-gracias Alexander, dudo que pudiera cargar a este par por más tiempo-

Y Se quedaron esperando a que llegara el general al lado de una sala bastante destruida y con personas traumadas sicológicamente después de ver a una embarazada aplicar la más grande tortura a dos hombres, entre ellas llaves, patadas, golpes con una mesa, una silla, una escoba, una pala y practicamente golpes con todo lo solido en la sala

Casa Noah

-Ticky has visto al conde?-pregunto Rhode a su "hermano"

-está en la otra habitación…para que lo quieres?-Le pregunto muy tarde ya que la chica estaba en la habitación indicada donde estaba un hombre sentando

-Conde!!-Se le abalanzo en un fuerte abrazo

-Oh Rhode que sucede?-

-vera, eh salido de vacaciones y me preguntaba si puede parar los ataques un tiempo…-

-Porque?-le pregunto curioso

-es que vera tengo una "amiga" y me gustaría jugar con ella…-

-Una amiga? Quién es?-

-Se llama…"Ally"…pero por favor Conde…-

-Oh está bien… pero solo por una semana y deberás ir con Ticky-pon, entendido?-

-SIII YAYYYYY!!Gracias Conde!!-

"_Vamos a jugar de nuevo Allen!!"_


End file.
